The Scent of White Roses
by Diana Snape
Summary: Harry's girlfriend Diana keeps having dreams about Salazar Slytherins wife. And now, Death Eater activity is on the rise. Among that, Ministers of magic from all over the world are being murdered . Only Harry, with the help from friends, can save the day.
1. Default Chapter

The Scent of White Roses  
(The sequel to The White Rose)  
  
Since this is a sequel I'll give you all a little insight to what happened in my last story.(If you already read the story don't read this. If you want to read my first story don't read this.I have to say my story was better than this summary.) Um... Diana Snape's parents are killed by the evil Voldemort. She now is forced to live with her loving Uncle Severius. Which Means, that she will be going to Hogwarts. (How Cliche) Well, eventually she makes friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and sorted into Gryffindor. Shorty after Harry asks her to a Halloween dance, they start dating. Now, she is helping them investigate a very dark curse that causes you to go in a sleep with the most horrible nightmares you have ever had. Along the way they provive Sirius is innocent and meet one of Diana's closest friends, Sara Kerckhove. Everything is going well until Diana is put under the same curse they have been investigating. Um... needless to say she's saved and then later on kidnapped by Voldemort. From all this you find out that Harry is the heir to Gryffindor and Diana is not only another heir to Slytherin(really had to read the story to get that one) but Voldemort's cousin. If you read this story eventually it will all come together.  
  
By: Diana Snape  
Prologue:  
  
Diana walked down the hallway of a majestic castle. Everything seemed to glow with the color green. Tapestries and paintings of great wizards covered the walls. The floor was a cold, dark gray. Candles lit the halls as she continued to walk.   
  
She was wearing a light green, flowing dress. Her hair was in soft curls. She was wearing a brilliant, green amulet on a golden chain around her neck. But hidden beneath the collar of her dress was something that her husband couldn't see. It was a chain, and on it hung a ring with a ruby red stone, given to her by the love of her life . . . Godric Gryffindor.  
  
She didn't know why her husband had called her to the study. It was in the east wing, and she avoided that area with all costs. Her husband's room was in that wing as well, but Diana Elizabeth's room was in the west wing, as far away from his room as possible.   
  
Diana couldn't stand him. She hated her uncle for tricking her into marrying him. Her life would have been perfect if she had married Godric. The one that visited her every night, the one that she had plans to run away with, the one whose child she was about to bear.   
  
She was two months pregnant, and she hadn't told Godric yet. Diana feared what he would say. What if he didn't want her after that?   
  
Diana finally stopped at a set of beautiful white doors. She pushed them open and walked inside.   
"Diana Elizabeth, my dear, you look horrible. What, were you up all night?" her husband said. She stared into his cold, black eyes.  
  
"Salazar, are you inquiring about my health? Not that's it any of your business, but I slept beautifully. Why did you call me here?" Diana snapped.  
  
"Because we are going to see the castle tomorrow. Check on the progress," Salazar answered.  
  
"Very well." She got up and began to leave.  
  
"And next time you see me, give me some respect," Salazar said, coldly.  
  
Diana turned around and stared. "You may scare everyone, but you have never scared me."   
  
"Well, maybe not, but if I we're you, I'd be scared," Salazar said, running his hands though his dark black, greasy hair. Diana turned and began the walk to her room.   
She walked down the hallway thinking about how much she hated him, about how much she hated her life. She even hated their child, Ethan.   
  
Salazar wanted an heir, just like Godric had. Diana and Salazar had never even touched each other, not even on their wedding night. So, out of anger, he raped her. He had then given his heir a different last name to protect him--Snape. She even hated that name.   
  
She pushed open the doors to her room, and then closed and locked them behind her. She sat on the bed thinking about everything. The thought of suicide crossed her mind, then she thought about Godric. His touch, his lips, his eyes . . . she hated to be without him.  
  
She got up and walked over to her window. She looked out at the stars waiting for her love. Suddenly, she began to cry. She walked over to her bed and pulled her wand out from under her pillows. She sat there with the wand in hand, wondering if he would ever come again. She put the wand away, and got out a knife. Putting the knife to her wrists she began to cry harder.  
  
Suddenly, the window opened, and there he was. His green eyes penetrated her soul. She dropped the knife and ran over to help him in.   
"I thought you weren't coming again," Diana Elizabeth said, pulling him into her room.  
  
"Why would you think such a thing like that? I love you with all my soul," he said, running his hands though her golden hair. He stared into her blue eyes.   
"I missed you," he said, just before he kissed her.  
  
Suddenly she knew why she lived every horrible day, for these wonderful nights. "I missed you," she smiled, running her hands though his messy, jet black hair.   
  
"When are we going to run away together?" Godric asked, touching Diana Elizabeth.  
  
"As soon as we can," she answered, realizing she still had tears in her eyes.   
  
He began to wipe them away. "No need to cry." Then, he picked her up, carried her over to her bed, and laid her down. He laid down on top of her and kissed her.  
***  
  
Diana Elizabeth Snape shot strange up in her bed. "It was a dream! Harry?" she said to herself.   
  
For the rest of that night she sat in bed thinking about her dream. "What did it mean?...maybe it's a reaction to me finding out I'm one of Slytherin's heirs...but then, why was Harry Godric? And how come I was Salazar's wife? Or maybe this is about some deep sexual feelings toward Harry that my subconscious wants to bring out . . . no, too logical for my subconscious..." Diana laid there all night thinking about what the dream meant.  
Chapter 1:  
  
Harry laid in his bed staring at a picture of his girlfriend, Diana Snape. It had been a week since school had gotten out...it was the longest he had ever been apart from her. He hadn't heard a word from Sirius (who was supposed to owl after he got settled into their house) or Diana. At that moment he would have been happy to hear something from Professor Snape.  
  
He sighed and pulled the covers up to his neck, listening to the rain pound against his window. He continued to stare at the picture. It was in a nice frame. It would have been nicer if Dudley hadn't dropped it, and broken the glass.  
"Harry's got a girlfriend!" Dudley had teased, waddling into the kitchen with the picture in hand.  
  
Harry had looked up from his breakfast, to see Dudley with the picture. "Give that to me!" Harry yelled, jumping up to grab it out of his hands. Dudley jumped back and continued to tease.  
  
"Have you kissed her? Do you love her?" Dudley laughed.  
  
Mr. Dursley snatched the picture out of Dudley's hands, and looked at it. "I take it she's one of your kind?" Mr. Dursley sneered.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, trying to grab the picture.  
  
"Too bad. She looks like she has some promise." He stared at the picture. Then, Dudley snatched it out of his hands and ran with it.  
  
"Give it back!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Who on earth would want to go out with you?" Dudley teased. "She must be a huge freak." He laughed.  
  
Harry snapped and hit Dudley in the head. Dudley dropped the picture, and the glass broke.  
  
Harry had been locked in his room since.  
~~   
"I swear I'll write you every day we're apart," Diana said. Harry kissed her.  
  
"I'll miss you," Harry sighed.  
  
"But Sirius will be settled in no time. We'll be seeing each other in less than a week," Diana smiled, holding his hands in hers.  
  
"I love you," Harry said.  
  
"I love you too," Diana smiled. They kissed, and they parted.  
~~  
  
He remembered the day they parted outside the Hogwart's Express. She hadn't written.   
  
He sighed, thinking of her. He closed his eyes, remembering her face. He felt a little bit better doing this. In fact, he began to fall asleep.  
  
He was awoken suddenly by a thump at his window. He sat up and looked out. He pulled on his glasses, and a hand came into view. "Let me in!" He heard a voice. It sounded a lot like . . .   
  
"Diana!" He jumped up and opened the window. It was her, but she was covered in mud. At first he didn't recognize her. "What happened to you?" Harry asked. Her whole body was covered in mud.  
  
"Broomstick, lighting bolt, mud puddle, long story," Diana said quickly. "Aren't you going to let me in? I'm freezing."   
  
He had been staring, "Oh . . . yeah . . . Hold on, let me get something on the floor so my Aunt and Uncle don't kill me."   
  
"That's what I'm here about. Sirius and my uncle sent me to come get you," Diana smiled.  
  
"Wait, why didn't they come? And you fell off your broom?" Harry began to laugh. Diana got a look on her face like, 'Yuck it up clown.'  
  
"Could you save this for later? I'm still out in the rain." Diana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry laughed, helping her in. "Let me get something to clean you off with." He got out an old robe, and wiped her face off.  
  
"What is this? A ghetto towel?" Diana laughed, as Harry tried to get the mud out of her hair.  
  
Harry stared into her eyes, they were even more beautiful in the dark. He touched her face. "Why didn't you write?" Harry asked. "I missed you."  
  
"Didn't you hear?" Diana looked shocked.   
  
"Hear what?" He asked.  
  
"Of course you didn't hear," she said under breath. "Voldemort murdered the Ministers of Magic from China and Italy...the Chinese Minister was in Italy for the week...after that, there was a rise in Death Eater activity. The whole wizarding community has been in complete lock down. You can't owl. You can't even travel the Floo network. For the first time in a century, Diagon Alley has been shut down."   
  
"When did this happen?" Harry asked, making every effort to keep his voice down.  
  
"The night we got out of school," Diana whispered. "And worse has happened." Diana stopped and sighed. "Draco's mother was murdered."  
  
Harry stared. "By who?"  
  
"Who else? Voldemort," Diana said. "But, despite the lock down, Draco managed to get hold of me. He told me that after the lock down he wanted to meet me. Said that he had information that needed to get to Dumbledore as soon as possible. He couldn't tell me in the letter. It was too risky."  
  
"Wait, isn't Draco working for the dark side?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, he hates Voldemort and his father," Diana explained.  
  
"I could have sworn that he was working for Voldemort." Harry whispered.  
  
"Why would he work for Voldemort, when he idolizes my uncle? I mean, he may have been a Death Eater, but he left. Draco has great respect for him for that reason.  
  
"But anyway, I'm not even suppose to be here because of the lock down," Diana smiled.  
  
"Well, why are you?" Harry wondered.  
  
"My uncle thought it would be a good idea if we got you out of the Muggle world. He was right. It's too risky sending you here. Especially since it's believed Voldemort's back to full power, and after the boom in Death Eater activity, it would be easy for Voldemort to get to you when you're with the Dursleys," Diana sighed.  
  
"Why didn't Sirius come?"   
  
"I don't know. He said something about 'us' time...and I'm smaller and quieter." Diana rolled her eyes. "So where's your stuff?"  
  
"Locked in the closet under the stairs," Harry sighed.  
  
"Okay, let's go get it," Diana said. She walked up to the door and tried to open it. She pulled, and pulled, and then after that, she pulled some more. "Um . . . Your door's not opening."  
  
"It's 'cause I'm locked in," Harry explained  
  
"Why?" Diana raised her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Well, Dudley got a hold of the picture of you. He said some mean things, and I slugged him. Then, he broke the glass," Harry looked over at the picture.  
  
"When did this happen?" Diana asked angrily.  
  
Harry looked off into space in deep thought. "Four days ago . . . "  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled.  
  
"Shh! They'll hear you!" he whispered.  
  
"Have they fed you?" Diana asked, with a whisper.  
  
"No...well, water."  
  
"WHAT?! Oh they didn't. Sirius is going to kill them!" Diana yelled.  
  
"Shh . . .! "   
  
"Sorry," Diana said. She wrapped her arms around him. "When I get you out of here, I'm going to get you some food. That's child abuse." Diana held him.  
  
"I'm fine, I swear." Harry tried to play it off.  
  
"Come on, let's get going. Out the window."  
  
"But my stuff?"   
  
"We're going to go through the front door," Diana said.  
  
"We're on the second floor," Harry informed her.  
  
"Don't worry. I've got it all under control," Diana smiled. Mud still covered her face. Harry thought it was kind of cute.  
"For some reason, I'm scared," Harry laughed. Diana glared.  
  
She crawled out the window. "Are you coming?"Harry went to the window and looked out. It had stopped raining. Two feet below him was Diana on her broom waiting. "Told you I had it under control." Diana rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry crawled out onto Diana's broom. He grabbed her waist as they landed. They got off, and Diana grabbed her broom.   
"Let's go," she said. Harry smiled.  
  
They ran though the Dursley's backyard. Harry ran ahead of her to open the gate. Just as he was opening the gate, he heard a scream. He turned around and saw Diana laying in a mud puddle. "Not again," Diana moaned.  
  
Harry walked over, laughing. "Well, you're just Miss Graceful tonight, aren't you?" Harry laughed. Diana smirked. "Here let me help you up." He put out his hand. Diana grabbed it and pulled him in the puddle.  
  
"Oops," she said innocently. (Right... Diana innocent! *Laughs* Or not!) (A/n: Harmony! Get out of my story!) (Fine... if you insist.)  
  
"Diana!" he yelled, throwing mud at her.  
  
"Harry," Diana laughed, throwing mud back.  
  
This continued with them rolling in the mud together. They stopped, and Harry was on top of her. They stared into each others eyes, and kissed. Diana smiled, and put a handful of mud in Harry's hair. "We better..." Diana began awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah..." Harry said, hesitating to help Diana up.   
  
They walked into the front yard covered in mud. "Now, we have to get into the house. This should be fun," Diana smiled, evilly.   
  
"How do you plan on getting in?" Harry asked. "We can't use magic."   
  
"You can't, but I can. I'm still considered an American witch. We can use magic during holidays," Diana folded her arms with a smile.  
  
"I don't know about this, you might get in trouble," Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Harry, it'll be ok--" Diana began.  
  
"Diana, just don't," Harry sighed.  
  
"Fine, but... Wait a second." She dug into her hair, and pulled out a bobby pin. "I'll pick the lock." Diana got down on her knees in front of the door, and began to pick the lock. She heard a click and pushed the door open. "I am so good! Let's go."  
  
Harry stood there, "We're going to get mud everywhere."  
  
Diana stood up, and pulled him in. "It doesn't matter, you're coming to live with Sirius anyway. So where is this closet?"  
  
"Over there," he pointed. She ran over and began to pick the lock on the door. There was a click, and Diana swung the door open. They pulled his stuff out of the closet quietly, and Diana began to carry it out.   
"Diana."  
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
"There's still some stuff up in my room," Harry said.  
  
"Why didn't you get it before we left your room?" Diana demanded, walking back into the house and giving Harry a look.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Harry said.  
  
"Well, let's go get the rest of your stuff," Diana said, walking away. Harry grabbed her arm to stop her. "What?"  
  
"Be careful, walk up the steps carefully," Harry said. Diana raised her right eyebrow. "They creak."  
  
"Oh," Diana said, turning back around. He stopped her again, and kissed her. She smiled.  
  
"It's nice to see you," he smiled.  
  
They walked up the stairs into Harry's room. Harry handed Diana Hedwig's cage, with Hedwig inside. Harry grabbed everything from under his loose floorboard.   
"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while," Diana said to Hedwig. "Ready Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, I think..." They began to walk out the door, when Harry stopped. "Wait."  
  
"What?" Diana asked.  
  
Harry got under his sheets and pulled out his books and stuff. Then he grabbed his picture of Diana. Diana smiled. "I'm ready now," Harry said.  
  
They went down the stairs quietly, and put all Harry's stuff from his bedroom in his trunk.   
"Let's go," Diana said. "This is great! You're finally coming to live with Sirius--" Diana began.  
  
"Wait, I forgot my broom!"   
  
"Where is it?" Diana asked witheringly.  
  
"In my room," Harry said.  
  
"I'll go get it," Diana said, walking up the stairs. She stopped. "Where in your room?"  
  
"Under my bed."  
  
Diana walked up the stairs, and grabbed Harry's broom. She began to walk down the stairs, yet again. She looked down at all the mud tracks they had made. "Harry look at the rug," she snickered.  
  
He laughed too. "Aunt Petunia is going to freak when she wakes up."  
  
Diana began to laugh so hard she fell down the steps. She landed at the bottom with a thud.   
"WHO'S THERE?" They heard Harry's uncle yell.  
  
"Oops..." Diana's eyes got wide. She looked at the mud streak that was left where she had fallen.   
  
"Let's go!" Harry yelled.  
  
They grabbed Harry's stuff and began to run. Just as they reached the door, Mr. Dursley ran down the stairs. "WHAT IS THIS?" Mr. Dursley yelled.  
  
"Harry's coming to live with his Godfather, bye! Run, Harry!" Diana screamed.  
  
They ran out the door with Harry's stuff. "GET BACK HERE BOY!"   
  
"How about some magic, Harry?" Diana asked.  
  
"Now would be a great time!" Harry smiled.  
  
Diana dropped the broom, and walked back though the door. She got out her wand and pointed it at him. "Steif!" She ran out of the house. She stopped when she heard Harry's Aunt scream.  
  
"Come on!" Harry yelled. Diana grabbed Harry's stuff and ran.  
They ran about a mile, or two. "Let's stop, Diana." He had trouble breathing.  
  
"Fine," she stopped, and fell to the ground.  
  
"You okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Is he always like this? I mean his face was bright purple. Does he hurt you?" Diana stood up.  
  
"Yeah, he's always like that. He's never hurt me, though," Harry said. "What was that curse you put on him?"  
  
Diana smiled, and laughed. "It's an old German curse. It's petrifies the person for an hour or two."   
  
"Leave it to you to know an old German curse," Harry laughed. Diana grinned evilly. "What else did you do?"  
  
"I..." Diana laughed. "I made you cousin temporarily... a dog..." Diana laughed.  
  
"That's my Diana!" Harry laughed, and then kissed her. "Now, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Um... fly..." Diana said, uncertainly.  
  
"What are we going to do about my stuff?" Harry asked. Diana sighed.   
  
"Magic..." Diana smiled, pulling out her wand.  
  
"No! You're going to be in so much trouble!" Harry stopped her. "What about the bus?"  
  
"That was temporarily shut down... remember we're in a lock down," Diana sighed. Diana looked over and saw a fast food place. "But let's go get food." Diana pulled Harry.   
  
"I only have wizarding money," Harry said.  
  
"I have muggle money," Diana smiled. "Wait here." She walked into the fast food place. Harry sat down on the curb, with Hedwig's cage next to him.  
  
She came out with a bag of food and two drinks. Diana sat down next to Harry and smiled at him. He laughed. "What?"  
  
"You're still muddy! And...why is the store opened at this time of night?"  
  
"You're still muddy too. I think they're just open late." Diana handed Harry some fries and a burger.  
  
"But you went into the store with mud on you. Didn't they look at you weird?" Harry asked, taking a bite out of his burger.  
  
"Yeah, a little."  
  
"Why do you have muggle money?" Harry asked.  
  
"In case I'm stuck in a situation just like this. I also have a thing for fast food," Diana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, the problem still remains; how are we going to get home?" Harry asked.  
  
Diana looked around in disgust. "We might have to use public transportation...where is the nearest bus station? 'Cause we can take a bus to London, then take a cab to my uncle's house."  
  
"The nearest bus station is about five miles away," Harry stated.  
  
"Well, it could be farther..." Diana thought out loud. After that they sat and finished their meal in silence.  
  
When they were done, they gathered Harry's stuff, and began to walk to the bus station. They walked in silence for three miles, before Diana thought of something.  
"Did you have to read Romeo and Juliet in fourth year?" she asked, staring at the stars.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"You know, Romeo and Juliet? William Shakespeare? That boring, dead British guy." Harry's face was blank. Diana rolled her eyes. "Hamlet? A Midsummers Night Dream? Anything?"  
  
"To be or not to be," Harry rambled.  
  
"There, that's Shakespeare!" Diana said.  
  
"Really? I thought I that was from Stephen King. You know, talking about those killer bees... never mind," Harry scratched his head. Diana rolled her eyes, then hit her head.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet were the most unpractical people ever. They met one day, got married the next..."   
  
"They got married one day after meeting each other!" Harry's eyes got large.  
  
"Yeah..." Diana sighed. "They thought they were in love. Then, they killed themselves."  
  
Harry stared at Diana, "That's interesting. . . I think." Then there was silence once again.  
  
They continued to walk like that for about a mile. Then Harry decided to break that silence and said, "Doodle Puff!"  
  
Diana raised her eyebrows and stared at him. "WHAT?" she asked.  
  
"Doodle Puff!" Harry smiled at her.   
  
"Right. . ." she nodded her head. Harry put down his end of the trunk, and then Diana put down hers. "Wha..." Diana began, but Harry had grabbed her by the arm and began to kiss her. Harry put his hands on her hips and moved her closer. Diana wrapped her arms around him, and ran her hands though his hair. They parted.   
"What was that for?" Diana asked.  
  
"It's good to see you again," Harry smiled. "And I like to make you speechless."  
  
Diana glared, "You would, wouldn't you." Harry pulled her closer to him, and kissed her again. He finally parted her lips with his tongue. Diana felt her legs shake, and then her body went numb. They parted.   
"Um... I can see the bus station," Diana said.  
  
Harry laughed. "All right."  
  
"Let's go," Diana said, grabbing her side of Harry's trunk. Harry grabbed the other side, and they continued to walk.  
  
They stopped in front of the bus station, and dropped his stuff. "Here we are," Harry said.  
  
"Harry," Diana had a look of disgust.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're still in your PJ's!"   
  
"What, you don't like my PJ's?" Harry looked hurt.  
  
Diana smiled. "It's not that, I would like them more if there were less of them."  
  
"It's not warm enough for that yet," Harry smiled.   
  
Diana rolled her eyes. "The point is, you're going to look stupid walking into a bus station with PJ's on.".  
  
"So?" Harry smiled, grabbing his side of the trunk. Diana grabbed her side, and they proceeded to walk in.  
  
They walked over to the ticket window. "May I help you?" A woman with brown hair and deep red lipstick asked. She was putting on deep red nail polish. Unfortunately for her, red was not her color.  
  
"Yeah, we need two tickets for the next bus to London please," Harry said.  
  
The woman looked at the two of them. She smiled. "Aw... It's a young couple in love. What, are you two running away to get married?"  
  
Harry stared at Diana for a moment. She looked shocked.   
"Yeah, how did you guess?" Diana asked, suddenly snapping out of it and smiling. Harry stared at her in shock.  
  
"You two just seem like you're both deeply in love," the woman smiled.  
  
Diana looked at Harry and smiled. "Yeah, we are." Harry smiled back and grabbed her hand.   
  
"Like Romeo and Juliet," the woman smiled. "How beautiful."  
  
"Only because her uncle's nuts," Harry smiled. Diana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, those tickets!" The woman smiled. She handed them two tickets to London. "That will be 30 pounds." Diana handed her the money. "Thank you, and good luck."  
  
"Thanks," Diana smiled. They picked up Harry's trunk, walked over to some benches, and sat down. Diana looked at the ticket, then her watch. "We have 15 minutes till the bus comes. That gives me plenty of time to get cleaned up, and for you to change out of your pajamas." Diana rolled her eyes in disgust.   
  
"What, did you want me to change right in front of you at my house?" Harry asked.   
  
Diana laughed. "We are getting married in London aren't we? Plus, you know you would have loved it."  
  
"Yeah I would have loved it, but would you?" Harry smiled.  
  
"No, that's not the question, the question is, what would my uncle say if he found out?" Diana grinned.  
  
"You are a dirty little girl, aren't you?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Maybe," Diana smiled and kissed him. "Well, we better go get cleaned up."  
  
"All right," Harry sighed, as she walked to the women's bathroom. Harry pulled his trunk into the men's bathroom with him.   
  
Diana looked around the bathroom, then locked the door. She turned the water on in the sink and stuck her head under the faucet. After all the mud was out she hit the button on the hand dryer thing, and stuck her head under that until her hair was as dry as she could get it. She looked in mirror and ran her hands though her hair to get the knots out.  
  
She looked at her long sleeved shirt that was now stained from the mud. She took it off, and underneath was a mint green tank top. She got the mud off the rest of her, unlocked the door, and left.  
  
Harry was sitting in the same place where he was before. He had Hedwig's cage sitting on his lap. "Where's your stuff?" Diana asked, playing with the shirt in her hand.  
  
"They loaded it on the bus," Harry said.  
  
"What about Hedwig?" She asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
"I'm bringing her on the bus with us," he said, sticking his fingers through the cage to pet her.  
  
"WHAT? Do you know how suspicious that is?" Diana yelled. "I mean, muggles don't run around with owls! What if there's a Death Eater on the bus? They'll know it's us, and..." Diana stopped. "No! You're putting the owl with your trunk."  
  
"No! What if they hurt her?" Harry looked lovingly at his owl.  
  
"Hagrid has been rubbing off on you," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Harry..."she groaned.  
  
"Diana..." he groaned.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I love Hedwig. We just can't bring her on the bus with us," she sighed.  
  
"Please, no one is going to get suspicious,"Harry gave her his best puppy eyes. "Please... I love you."  
  
Diana looked away. "No!"  
  
He grabbed her chin and made her look. "Please... Diana," Harry gave her more puppy eyes.  
  
Diana sighed, "Did you ask if it's all right?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine," he smiled.  
  
"I hate those puppy eyes," Diana grunted.  
  
Harry kissed her. "You can't resist my eyes."  
  
"We have to board the bus," she said, standing up. "Let's go." Diana helped Harry up, and they walked outside and saw their bus.   
  
There weren't a lot of people on the bus, but the people who were there kept staring at them. They took two seats a few rows from the back. "This bus is packed with muggles tonight," a middle age woman said, to her husband. They were sitting in the row behind them.  
  
Harry and Diana stared at each other. "Muggles?" Diana looked at Harry with shock. "Told you the owl was a bad idea," Diana glared, picking at the ugly, gray seats.   
  
"Excuse me you two," the woman said to them.  
  
"Yes," Diana turned around with a smile.  
  
"Are you two married?" The woman asked.  
  
Harry turned around and put his arm around Diana. "Yes, we're newlyweds," Harry smiled at Diana lovingly.  
  
"Yeah, we decided to get married after we found out I was pregnant," Diana held Harry tighter.  
  
"That's wonderful, two young lovers. My husband and I decided to run off and get married when we were 16," the woman smiled at her husband.   
  
"It's nice to know that's there's more of our kind on this bus," the husband said.  
  
"Your kind?" Harry asked.  
  
"Wizarding folk," the man whispered with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," Diana smiled. "I thought after the lock-down, we'd never be able to run away from my uncle's and get married tonight."  
  
"Yes, were going to visit some family in London," the woman smiled.  
  
"Oh," Diana smiled. "Sounds lovely."  
  
"You look strangely familiar...Diana?" The woman looked at Diana. "You look like a girl I use to babysit for. Um... Diana Snape."  
  
Diana eyes got wide. "Hey Di..." Harry began, but Diana put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"I don't know anyone by that name," she smiled. "Um... what did you say your name was?"  
  
"My name is Ann Shafer," Ann said. "Really you look exactly like her. Her parents were murdered last summer, and she moved with her uncle in England from America."  
  
"Well, my name is Deanna Snack," she shook the woman's hand.   
  
"How old are you dear?" Ann asked.  
  
Diana looked around quickly. "Twenty, in August."  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?" Ann asked suddenly, turning her attentions to Harry.  
  
"No! This is Larry," Diana said quickly, before Harry could say anything. "This Diana, tell me more about her."  
  
"Well, I'm good friends with her Uncle Severus. I must have babysat her when she was 5, that would make her 17 in September. She was a darling little girl," Anne said. "Tell me about your husband, dear. He is Harry Potter, isn't he? I can see the scar."  
  
"Oh no that's mud," Diana licked her finger and began to rub his scar. "Well, it's not coming off right now."  
  
"That is Harry Potter," her husband insisted.  
  
Harry moved the his hair in so they couldn't see it. "This is my husband Larry...Larry Potty," Diana smiled, as Harry stared in shock. "We're the Pottys."  
  
"I thought you said your name was Deanna Snack," Ann asked.  
  
"That was my maiden name. My name is Deanna Potty," Diana looked at Harry. "Harry, I mean Larry, I think Hedwig might need more room. Maybe we should move to those three seats in the back."  
  
"All right," Harry said. "Well, it was nice meeting you two."  
  
"Yes, very nice. Have a good night," Diana smiled, pushing Harry to the back.  
  
He sat down and stared,"Larry Potty?"   
  
"It was the only thing I could come up with," Diana said, harshly. "Besides I know her, that was my babysitter. She's good friends with my Uncle. I couldn't just say I was Diana Elizabeth Snape and you're Harry James Potter now could I ? She'd be sending a owl saying, 'Your 16-year-old niece married Harry Potter last night. Oh yes, we saw her on the bus. They looked so happy together. Well, they better be, because she's pregnant!' We would never see the light of day again!" Diana rambled quickly. She stopped and breathed heavily.  
  
"Better now?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes. 'That's Diana for you, dramatic,' Harry thought.  
  
"Are they ever going to move this bus? I really need a bubble bath," Diana whimpered.   
  
"When we get to London we can get a Honeymoon Suite, and you can take your bubble bath," he joked. "As long as I can take one with you."  
  
Diana rolled her eyes. "Men..."  
  
"You know you love me," he said, tickling her side.  
  
Diana laughed, then pushed him away playfully. "That's beside the point," she laughed, poking him in the shoulder.  
  
"That's exactly the point," Harry kissed her. Diana wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I'm sleepy," Diana said, as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Go to sleep then," he said, leaning against the seat. He kissed the top of her head, then ran his hands through her hair.  
  
"I love you," Diana said, closing her eyes.  
  
"I love you too," Harry said.  
  
Diana felt the bus begin to vibrate. The soft sound of Harry's breathing and the vibration of the bus put her to sleep.  
***  
  
Some nights Godric and Diana would just hold each other. Tonight was one of those nights.   
"When are we going to run away?" Diana asked, staring into his bright green eyes.  
  
"How about tonight?"Godric smiled.  
  
"I only wish," Diana said, running her finger down Godric's bare chest. She looked out her window, and saw the rising sun. She sighed, and a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"I have to leave now," Godric said, felling the tear hit his chest. "Please don't cry for me."  
  
Diana sat up. "But I must." Godric sat up next to her, and ran his hands though her hair. The time had presented itself to tell him about her being pregnant. "Godric," she said, timidly.  
  
"Yes," he sighed, still running her hands though her hair.  
  
She looked into his beautiful, bright eyes. "Remember when we first met, you said that you wanted to have children with me?" Diana felt the tears run down her face.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" Godric asked, with a smile.  
  
Diana put her face into her hands, and cried, "Yes! I don't know what to do! What if Salazar finds out? He will kill the both of us!" She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. "Please don't leave me!"  
  
"Why would I leave you?" Godric asked, kissing her forehead. "I would never do such a thing. I love you."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I leave for home, and then figure out a way to get you out of his place," he smiled.  
  
"All right," Diana sighed.   
  
Godric got out of bed, and put on his shirt. "Aren't you going to kiss me good bye?" he asked, walking over to the window. He opened the window and stared back at her.  
  
Diana smiled, then jumped out of bed. She ran over and threw her arms around him. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you too," he said, holding her tightly. Godric kissed her, and then let her go.   
  
"Good bye," Diana sighed, as he began to climb out her window.  
  
"Good bye," he smiled. "I'll be back... I promise."  
  
Then he was gone.  
***  
  
They had turned off the lights in the cabin of the bus, which allowed the moonlight to shine in and hit Diana as she slept. Harry hadn't seen her look as beautiful as she did right there.  
  
He felt her arms tighten around him, and tears fall down her cheeks. He ran his hands though her hair, her arms tightened more as he did this.   
  
Diana moved her face into his chest, and sighed heavily. "Where am I?" Harry heard her say.   
  
"Diana, are you all right?" he whispered.  
  
Diana moved her head to look up at him. "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"About an hour," he said, touching her face gently.   
  
"How long until we're there?" Diana asked, kissing his hand.  
  
"Another 15 minutes," he smiled, as she ran her hands though his hair. "What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"I don't remember," she lied.  
  
"Yeah, I sometimes don't remember what I dream about either," he said, staring off into space. He looked down at her again with a look of concern. "Whatever you were dreaming about made you cry."   
  
And with that, the bus arrived in London. Harry and Diana got their Honeymoon suite and took their bubble bath. Harry found a new love of bubble baths.  
  
Or not. (Diana: Harmony! Get out of my GD story! Now! I thought I got you out! Leave you little... person!)(Harmony: *deeply offended* I take that term personally! *sulks away**plops onto bed....Diana's bed!*) (Diana: You little whore get off my bed! I know you want to see Diana and Harry get it on, but that doesn't happen until the third story!)(Harmony: Don't be ridiculous, Di, if I wanted to see Diana and Harry at it, I'd be in the bathroom, where the bubble bath was in action, wouldn't I?)(Diana: You're sick! SICK!)(Harmony: *innocently* Moi? *grows devil horns* Okay, okay...too much time with Swiss obviously. He's the one that watered your seed, after all!)(Diana:*leaves in pain* No he didn't! How sick is that?)(Harmony: *confused* wait a sec, didn't Swiss water the seed Kristina planted? I'm confuzzled!!!!)(Diana: Never mind people, back to your regularly scheduled fic!)  
  
"It was nothing, really," Diana lied.  
  
"Where is it we live?" Harry asked.  
  
"We live 15 miles outside of London," Diana sighed. "We're surrounded by woods. It's quite nice and peaceful."  
  
"Sounds nice," he smiled.  
  
Diana put her head back on Harry's chest. "You can always hear the birds sing in the morning, and you can always see the stars at night. It's wonderful," she smiled.  
  
With that, the bus pulled into the station and came to a complete stop. The lights came back on and everyone began to get off. "Do you have Hedwig?" Diana asked, as she stepped off the bus.  
  
"I have her right here," he said, following behind her.  
  
Diana sighed. "Let's get your stuff." She walked over to where they were unloading the bus.  
  
"All right," Harry said, catching up to her.   
  
They stopped and watched as they threw stuff out of the bus. "That's so wrong! What if there's fragile stuff in the luggage? In America, you can sue for that," Diana nodded, watching as they threw a box about 10 feet into a heap of luggage.  
  
"See why I didn't want to put Hedwig in there?" Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Harry, you don't understand that..." She stopped when she saw them throw a box with a dog in it into the heap. "I'm sorry I ever doubted your reasoning," Diana said in shock.  
  
"Did you just admit you were wrong?" Harry asked with a smile.  
  
Diana looked over at Harry. "I didn't admit I was wrong! I said I was sorry for believing that you had no good reason for taking Hedwig on the bus. That's all," she explained quickly.  
  
"But that would be admitting that you're wrong," Harry grinned evilly. "You don't usually admit you're wrong Diana. You seem to have too much pride for that."  
  
"Fine, I admitted I'm wrong! Big deal! The world is not going to come to an abrupt end," Diana glared.   
  
"Maybe it will," he laughed.  
  
"You just love to get me all riled up, don't you?" She looked away.  
  
"Maybe..." Harry laughed harder as she pushed him. "Oh! There's my trunk!" They watch as they threw it into the pile.  
  
"Do you want to go brave the flying luggage to go rescue your trunk, or should I?" Diana asked, in a very smart-ass tone. Harry laughed at her remark.  
  
"If you hold Hedwig, I will," he said.  
  
"All right," Diana said, as Harry handed her Hedwig.  
  
"Are you going to give me a goodbye kiss before I venture to my potential fate?" he asked, half laughing.  
  
Diana walked up to him and wrapped her free arm around his neck. "Do be careful. I would hate to be a very unhappy, widowed Mrs. Potty," she said kissing him on the lips dramatically.  
  
"If I'm not back in two days, send a search party," Harry said, kissing her again. Diana let go of him, and watched as he walked over to the pile.  
  
Harry grabbed his trunk and ran away, dodging a flying suitcase. When he was close enough, Diana threw her free arm around him and kissed him.   
"My hero!" she said happily.  
  
"What? I didn't save your trunk, I saved mine," Harry smiled.  
  
"Oh... you have a point," Diana said, as she let go of him and began to walk away.  
  
"Diana!" Harry called after her.  
  
"Come on, we still have to get a cab." She turned and rolled her eyes. "Come on." Diana turned back around and continued to walk away with Hedwig.  
  
"Can you help me with my trunk?" Harry asked. Diana turned around, walked back over to Harry, and grabbed the right end of his trunk. "Thanks," he smiled.  
  
They walked to the closest street, and signaled for a cab. It had been twenty minutes already, and they weren't even out of London yet. Harry was getting bored. Diana, on the other hand, was having the time of her life.   
"Harry look, it's Big Ben!" she said with a smile.   
  
"Oh great..." Harry said, with absolutely no enthusiasm.  
  
"What? Have fun while you're here!" Diana said happily.  
  
"What? I've been in London five million times. It isn't that special," he said dully.  
  
"Well, I've only been here twice," Diana began, as she stared out the window. "But never to sight see."  
  
"Are we there yet?" Harry complained.  
  
"We have about ten miles," Diana sighed, as the sight of London began to disappear behind the trees.  
  
Diana and Harry watched as trees and fields went by. "How much longer?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not long," Diana said. "In fact... Sir stop here." She paid him, and began to get out.  
  
"Diana there aren't any houses here," Harry protested, grabbing Hedwig.  
  
"I know," Diana said, helping Harry out. "Let's get your stuff." She opened the back and pulled out the trunk. She closed it and they watched as the cab pulled away.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked.  
  
"Home!" Diana said cheerfully.   
  
Harry looked around and sighed. "Where is this house?"  
  
"We have to take the trail 5 miles to get home," Diana said, looking around the edge of the woods.  
  
"What trail?! I don't see a trail!" Harry yelled, getting very frustrated.  
  
Diana pulled a bush out of the way, and lo and behold there was a trail. "This trail," Diana grabbed his stuff. "Coming?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, grabbing the other end of the trunk.  
  
Then they proceed to walk through the woods. "I hope I'm not walking through poison ivy," Diana said with a sigh. "If I am, I'll have a severely bad allergic reaction."  
  
Harry wasn't really paying much attention to Diana, he was more interested in the misty, dark forest around them. He had a bad feeling in these woods. A feeling that he was being watched on all sides. That something was waiting to attack. "Diana," he stopped her in mid-sentence. Darkness loomed all around and consumed them.  
  
She sighed, "You haven't been listening to a word I've said! I noticed you weren't two minutes ago. Since then I've called you a stupid idiot, a corn pigfish pixie, a dickless howler monkey, and a chess whore...."  
  
"Diana! Listen! I've this weird feeling we're being watched!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Well if we weren't then, we are now," she said, angrily. "God, you're beginning to sound like Hermione. We're fine."  
  
"Oh wait, who was the one scared that we could be caught on the bus? That would be you!" Harry yelled. "I'm just saying we should be careful."  
  
"Well, if we ARE in any danger it's because of your screaming," Diana huffed.  
  
"No, it's because of your continuous rambling!"Harry yelled. Diana dropped his stuff and stumped off. "Diana! Don't do this!" He dropped his trunk, and sat on it. He couldn't begin to see where she had gone through the fog. "Diana!" he yelled. He didn't hear anything but Hedwig's hoot that came from behind him.  
  
He began to think of Diana, out there all alone, in the dark. What if she got hurt? He couldn't bare to think about it. "Diana! Please! I'm sorry! I don't want you to get hurt out there! Diana! Please! I love you! If you got hurt or worse, I don't know what I'd do with myself!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.   
  
No answer.  
  
He normally loved to sit and listen to Diana's continuous rambling, but not in these woods... He didn't feel that the woods were safe at all. He just wanted to protect her.   
  
Harry stared down at the ground in front of him, and moped. Suddenly, a pair of familiar mint green shoes appeared in front of him. He looked up and saw Diana staring down at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Did you mean what you said?" she asked with a sniff.  
  
"Yeah," he said. She smiled at him, as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Harry stood up and stared into her eyes. This was his favorite part of fights he had with Diana - the part where they make up.   
  
Diana looked down at the ground, as he touched her face lightly. "I shouldn't have overreacted like I did," she said.   
  
"I shouldn't have said what I did," he said, lifting her chin up so he could see her eyes. He put a hand on her hip and kissed her. "We should probably be moving. I don't feel comfortable in the woods like this."  
  
"All right," she said. They both picked up his trunk and continued on.   
"Why did we have to leave the cab anyway? Why couldn't the cab just take us?" Harry asked, constantly looking behind his back.  
  
"Because where this place is, is a secret. Besides, we only have a mile left to travel," Diana stared off into the distance. "Can't you see the lights up ahead?"  
  
Harry squinted and could see a dull yellow light. "Oh, over there. Yeah I see it," he said. "You have good eyes. I had to squint to see that."  
  
"Yeah, well," she sighed.  
  
"How much longer til we're there?" He asked, once again looking behind his back.  
  
"About half a mile," Diana said.  
  
"Good," he said under his breath. Diana overheard him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Harry, we're perfectly fine out here. I've never known any forest to be so protected," she stated. Just then, they heard a werewolf howl. "Was that a werewolf?" Diana asked, looking all around her in a panic.  
  
"This forest is safe. . . right," he rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is not a time to torment me!" Diana yelled.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" he asked.  
  
"Well, run," she motioned.  
  
"We can't run, it'll attract it," he said.  
  
"Oh right. . . This is the famous Harry Potter we're talking about here. I have an idea, you can be the heroic one and fight him with your teeth, while I take Hedwig, climb up in a tree, and watch as you kill it. How about that!?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"This is not the time to be sarcastic!" Harry yelled, as they sped up. There was another howl that seemed much closer.  
  
"Run!" Diana yelled.   
  
They ran as fast as they could. The lights from the two houses kept getting bigger and bigger. "We're almost there," Diana huffed.  
  
They reached the edge of the woods and they could still hear it chasing them. Harry felt like he was about to collapse when he saw the two houses that were in front of him.   
  
Diana and Harry ran past the first house and then over a trail to the next house. They ran up the house's stoop and Diana pushed the door open. They ran in and slammed the door. They stood heaving. "DIANA ELIZABETH SNAPE!" They heard her uncle yell.  
  
"That . . . doesn't . . . sound . . . good," Harry panted.  
  
"That would be . . . the understatement of . . . the year," she said, trying to catch her breath. 


	2. BillyI don't know

Chapter2:  
  
"DIANA!" Snape yelled, stomping into the living room.  
  
  
"Yes Uncle Severus," Diana smiled innocently.  
  
  
He pulled a piece of parchment out from behind his back. "What is this about you being married and pregnant to a Mr. Larry Potty?" He looked pointedly at Harry.  
  
  
"Let me explain," Diana said with a snicker.  
  
  
"Well somebody please explain something," Sirius said, walking into the living room. "Like why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"  
  
  
  
"There was no wedding!" Diana yelled. "And I'm not pregnant."  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's what teenagers want you to think . . ." Snape rambled on.  
  
  
"Severus you slimly git, do you even trust your niece?" Sirius asked.  
  
  
"Yes, of course I do," he said, sitting down on a green sofa.  
  
  
"Then everything has been explained," Sirius sighed. "Now, Harry I'll help you with your bags. We're going home!"  
  
  
"Good leave!" Snape yelled.  
  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. Night Harry," Diana gave Harry a very passionate kiss. Then, walked upstairs to her room.  
  
  
"Hey! What about my good night?!" Snape yelled.   
  
  
She popped her head out her door, "Night Uncle." She smiled, then slammed her door.  
  
  
Sirius laughed, "You just got dissed."  
  
  
"Shut up!" Snape yelled.  
  
  
"No!" Sirius yelled.  
***  
  
  
Severus sat at the kitchen table eating his Belgium waffles and reading his morning paper, when he heard a knock on his front door. "Coming!" He yelled, walking into his living room. The knocks got louder and harder. "I said I'm coming!" He yelled once again, unlocking the door.   
  
  
  
"Morning, neighbor!" Sirius smiled, as Snape opened the door. Harry stood behind Sirius wishing Diana had answered.  
  
  
"Why are you knocking on my door at 10 in the morning?" Severus asked.  
  
  
"Well, I would have just walked right in, but the door was locked," Sirius smiled.  
  
  
"I locked it for a reason, Sirius," Severus said coldly.  
  
  
"What reason is that?" Sirius asked, with disarray.  
  
  
"You!" Severus yelled, slamming the door. Harry jumped as he did this. "Well, I'm offended. I just wanted breakfast!" Sirius said, crossing his arms.   
  
  
"Maybe we should go home," Harry suggested.  
  
  
"No! We're getting breakfast if it's the last thing I do!" Sirius yelled, stomping his foot. Harry was beginning to think that Diana and him were the only responsible adults of these two households.   
  
  
Sirius knocked on the door again. Severus opened it with a glare, "What now?!" He yelled.  
  
  
Sirius grunted and threw all his weight against the door. "I want breakfast!" Sirius yelled, pushing the door so hard that Severus went flying.  
  
  
  
"OW!!!!" Snape yelled, picking himself off the floor. Sirius walked into the house, Harry stood on the front stoop. "This could be consider breaking and entering Sirius!" Severus yelled, following Sirius into the kitchen.  
  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't break anything. So it's not considered breaking and entering," Sirius said.  
  
  
"What are YOU talking about?! You broke my butt!" Snape yelled. Harry still was standing on the stoop, afraid to enter Professor Snape's house. He stared at the wallpaper on the walls. Which didn't seem like Snape's taste, because it pink roses on it. "Mister Potter, get you ass inside the house and shut the door!"  
  
  
"What are we back at Hogwarts? Stop calling him Mr. Potter!" Sirius yelled, as Harry walked down a hallway into the kitchen. Sirius was sitting at the table, and Severus was serving him some bacon. "Thank You."  
  
  
"You're welcome. So Harry, do you want sausage or bacon with your waffles?" Snape asked.   
  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing... he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Um... sausage," Harry said, sitting down at the table.  
  
  
Snape put a plate filled with food in front of him. "Orange or apple juice?" Snape asked. "We also have a really weird imported American brand that Diana likes; berry blend."  
  
  
"Orange is good," Harry said. He was dreaming... right?  
  
  
"Where is Diana?" Sirius asked.  
  
  
"She's still sleeping. They got home at three in the morning, what do you expect?" Severus informed, putting a glass of orange juice in front of Harry. Yeah, he was dreaming.  
  
  
"Morning," Diana said dully, walking into the kitchen.  
  
  
"Well, here's sleeping beauty now," Sirius said, food flew out of his mouth.  
  
  
"Shut up!" Diana yelled, sitting down at the table. Her long hair was the messiest Harry had ever seen it. Even messier than his.  
  
  
"What would you like for breakfast this morning?" Severus asked.  
  
  
"The usual," Diana grunted, putting her head on the table.   
  
  
"Knew you would say that," Snape smiled, putting a bagel with cream cheese in front of her. "What would you like to drink?"   
  
  
"Coffee," Diana groaned.  
  
  
"That stuff stunts your growth," Sirius smiled.  
  
  
"I don't think a cup of coffee is going to keep me 5'5 forever. Beside I only got 3 hours of sleep. . . humor me!" Diana sneered.  
  
  
"Do you want me to get some Midal for you?" Sirius laughed.  
  
  
Diana gave Sirius a death glare. "Ass hole," she said under breathe.  
  
  
"Hey you told me to humor you! That should count!" Sirius nodded. Snape stared at Sirius as he put the cup of Coffee in front of Diana. "Well, it should," he said to Harry.  
  
  
Snape sat down next to Diana and gave her a couple of pages from the Newspaper. "Thank God with this lock-down they didn't stop sending the paper," Snape said.  
  
  
"Oh yes, you two wouldn't be able to live without it," Sirius laughed.  
  
  
"We wouldn't," Diana laughed with him. Then she proceeded in reading the paper.  
  
  
"They do this every morning," Sirius told Harry.   
  
  
"Oh my God!" Diana said, putting her hand to her mouth.  
  
  
"What?!" All three asked her.   
  
  
"The American minister was murdered last night, along with his wife and two children. I use to babysit for them," she sighed. "They were like a second family to me."  
  
  
"Oh, is that the guy who use to pay you twenty galleons for babysitting his kids for like two hours?" Snape asked with no sympathy at all.  
  
  
"Don't be so cold Sever. . . did you say twenty galleons for two hours?" Siruis asked. Snape nodded with a chuckle. "Man! Why couldn't Lily and James pay me that much for watching this screamer over here?" He pointed to Harry.  
  
  
"He was a screamer?" Diana asked with disbelief. "You wouldn't believe it now."  
  
  
"One good reason why I don't want kids," Harry said. "Too loud!"  
  
  
"I love kids. I want ten of them," Diana said, continuing to read her paper.  
  
  
"Ten!" They all yelled.  
  
  
  
"Just kidding," she said with a smile.   
  
  
  
Sirius gave a sigh of relief, "Good, I will only watch two of Harry's children and not ten."  
  
  
Diana read her paper with a grin. "Who says they're getting married?" Snape asked, staring at Diana's smirk.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, who says we just won't live together?" Harry laughed. Snape glared. Diana continued to grin.  
  
  
  
"I can't read this anymore," Diana threw the paper down in disgust. "It's to graphic."  
  
  
"Was it Voldemort?"Sirius asked, picking up the paper.  
  
  
"That wins the stupidest question of the year award," Diana said, taking a bite out of her bagel.  
  
  
  
"You could have just given me a simple yes," Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"It didn't deserve a simple yes," Diana sighed, and stood up. "So Harry, I'm going to take you on the grand tour of our house," She said, grabbing his arm and pulled him up. "Let's go!"  
  
  
They walked into the hallway he had traveled down to get to the kitchen. "Why is there flowered wallpaper on the walls?" Harry asked, as she pulled him into the living room.  
  
  
"Well, my mom and I decorated this house," Diana said. "Living room."  
  
  
Harry stared at the sofa and the love seat, they were both green. Then, he looked at the rose printed armchairs. It was topped off very nicely with a wooden coffee table with some flowers in a vase. Yep, this was the strangest dream he had ever had.  
  
  
Diana then pulled him into a big open room that was connected to the livingroom. "This is the diningroom," Diana said with a smile.  
  
  
This room had a chandler over a big, square table with chairs around it. The room also had a bookshelf full of books.  
  
  
"We only use this room for special occasions. Birthdays, holidays, things like that," Diana said, walking over to wipe some dust off the bookshelf. "Well, I'll take you to see the upstairs rooms."  
  
  
  
She pulled Harry back though the living room, and then up a set of stairs. She pointed down a small hall where there were two doors. "The room to the right is Uncle Severus's bathroom. The door to the left is Uncle Severus's room," Diana said. Then she took them down another hall. "The first one to the left is the spare bedroom."  
  
She pulled Harry to a door right down the hall from the spare bedroom. "What's this room?" Harry asked, as Diana pushed the door open.  
"My room," Diana said, with a smile. She pulled him inside.  
  
  
Harry looked at the mint green walls. In the corner, was a bed covered in stuffed animals. Picture frames hung on the wall. There was also a bookshelf full of books with a flowered armchair next to it. She even had a bay window with light green curtains. "Nice and cozy," Harry said, walking over to the window and looking out.  
  
  
"I even have my own bathroom," Diana said, opening a door by her large dresser.   
  
  
Harry smiled, "So do I."  
  
  
Diana laughed as she closed her door. "I know, I helped pick out the towels," she said, sitting down on her bed. "Did you know Draco is the Slytherin Captain this year?"  
  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, sitting down next to her.  
  
  
"He's a horrible seeker with bad leadership skills. We should be able to beat them with no problem," Diana laughed.  
  
  
"I don't know, Draco can order around those bodyguards of his pretty well," Harry laughed with her.  
  
  
"Well, they're pretty stupid. I don't think he'll be able to order around people with brains," Diana said.  
  
  
"True," Harry agreed.  
  
  
"Hmm. . . Well, I want the rest of my bagel," she said, getting completely off the subject.  
  
  
"What did the newspaper have to say about those murders?" Harry asked.  
  
  
"Do you want to know? It wasn't a clean sweep like my parents," she said, looking over at her dresser. Which happened to have a picture frame with a picture of her parents in it.  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
  
"Well, I guess the kids were left laying in bed covered in their own blood. Mr. Heartaway was in his bed, and Mrs. Heartaway was in the bath. All of them had a newly made dark mark on their arm, and they had a dark mark hovering over their house," Diana sighed.  
  
  
"I had never heard of Voldemort attacking America before I heard about your family," Harry stared off into space.  
  
  
"The last attack in America before my parents was. . ." she looked around trying to remember. "Before Voldemort fell. I bet everyone is going nuts.  
  
  
"Well, lets move to a different subject," Diana smiled.   
  
  
"Are you going to take divination this year?" Harry asked.  
  
  
"No," she laughed. "Professor Trelawney can't predict anything worth beans."  
  
  
"She did my 3rd year," Harry laughed. Diana stared with raised eyebrows. "Did I ever tell you this story?"  
  
  
"Well, there obviously a lot of things you haven't told me," Diana glared. With that Harry told her the whole story about his third year.   
"Well, that's. . . interesting," Diana said. "How come you have never told me about this stuff before?"  
  
  
"None of it has ever come up," he said, twirling her hair around his finger.  
  
  
Suddenly they heard yelling come from downstairs. "Don't drink out of the milk carton!" Snape yelled.  
  
  
"I'll drink out of the milk carton if I want to!" Sirius yelled, as Diana rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"How sad is that?" Diana said.  
  
  
"Should we go break there little fight up?" Harry asked laughing.  
  
  
"I don't know, it's rather amusing," she laughed. "But drinking out of the milk carton is one of my biggest pet peeves. I'm going to go stop him, if you decide to help or not."  
  
  
  
"You could use my help," he laughed as he stood up. "I'll come with you."  
He helped Diana up.  
  
  
  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
  
  
"Welcome," he smiled, as Sirius and Severus continued to scream at each other.  
  
  
They walked down into the kitchen, and saw Sirius laying on top of Snape coking him. Diana and Harry both snort upon seeing this. "Wow, you two look really gay," she laughed into her hand.  
  
  
  
They both stopped and glared at her. "Excuse me," the two said at the same time.  
  
  
  
"They do," Harry agreed.  
  
  
  
"Well, I wanted the rest of my bagel. So just continue on like we're not here," Diana said, sitting down at the table. Harry sat down close next to her. She pulled pieces off her bagel and put them in her mouth. She laughed as Harry licked the cream cheese off her fingers. Snape and Sirius looked disgusted.   
  
  
"Oh god, bad Lily and James flashbacks," Sirius gagged.  
  
  
  
Diana looked down at them motioning them to continue, "We're not here, remember."  
  
  
  
  
"Get off me you freak!" Snape yelled.   
  
  
  
"Oh really bad flashbacks," Sirius looked like he was going to throw up. Snape hit him in the back of the head. "Hey! I'm trying to have my flashbacks in peace here!" He screamed into Snape's face.  
  
  
  
"Well, can you do it from the comfort of your seat at the table?" Snape asked, trying to push him off.  
  
  
Sirius thought for a moment. "Hmm. . . No," Sirius said.   
  
  
  
"Get off!" Snape pushed him. Sirius rolled onto the floor with a laugh.  
  
  
"That tickled!" Sirius laughed.  
  
  
Snape got up and walked over to Diana's seat. "Back away from my niece!" He said, picking up Diana's chair with her in it. He carried it over to the other side of the table and dropped her.   
  
  
"Ow!" Diana yelled, as Snape sat down in his chair.  
  
  
"I know you butt must hurt right now, but I just saved you from getting pregnant before the age of 18. You can thank me later," Snape said, picking up his morning paper.  
  
Diana and Harry both rolled their eyes. "No you have it all wrong. We're not making it a point to get pregnant. We're making a point to give you a heart attack before you're the age of 50," Diana said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"That's the spirit you two!" Sirius smiled, sitting down. Harry and Diana laughed.  
  
  
" I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but I have to go for my morning run," Diana said, looking up at the clock. She got up and ran upstairs.  
  
  
"Does she always do this?" Sirius asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Of course," Snape said, looking up from his paper.  
  
  
They heard Diana run down the stairs and fly out the front door. "Bye everyone!" She said, just before the door slammed.  
  
  
  
"Her and her runs," Sirius said, grabbing Diana's part of the newspaper. He smiled as he turned the page. "Hmm. . . obviously Diana didn't see this interesting article."   
  
  
  
"What interesting article?" Snape asked, still staring at his paper.  
  
  
  
"This one about to two teenage lovers running away and getting married. They went under the alias of Larry and Deanna Potty. It's rather interesting to read," Sirius laughed.  
  
  
  
"What?!" Harry asked, grabbing the newspaper out of his hands. Snape groaned loudly, most likely implying something. "How did they find out?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, probably out on the network somewhere," Sirius said, grabbing the paper back out of Harry's hands. "Would you all like me to read it to you?" Sirius smiled. Snape grunted a deafen it no.   
  
  
"Maybe later Sirius," Harry said.  
  
  
"Well to bad I am," Sirius grinned evilly. " ' The famous wizard, Harry Potter, was seen on a muggle bus last night with his girlfriend. . ."  
  
  
"Is Diana here?" A quite familiar voice asked.  
  
  
Harry looked up to see someone he never expected to see at the Snape house . . . Albus Dumbledore. He had his beard in braids, and a robe with little, yellow ducks on it. It was something that he never thought he would see. It was something he never wanted to see. In fact, if his classmates at Hogwarts could see Dumbledore like this, they would never respect him again. But as Harry thought about it, what Dumbledore was wearing didn't surprise him. Dumbledore was that kind of oddball.  
  
  
"She went out for her morning run," Snape said, taking a sip of juice. "But she should be back soon."  
  
  
"Did she now? Well, I was just coming to ask her if I could use her shampoo. It doesn't dry my hair out as much as that wizarding shampoo, " Dumbledore sighed.  
  
  
"Well, I'm sure she won't mind if you just use it," Snape said. "But it's her imported brand . . . Her and American "  
  
  
"In that case, I'll make sure I give it back," he smiled. Then he looked over at Harry. "Why hello Harry. How are you?"  
  
  
"I'm good Professor," Harry tried to smile. This whole situation was very unusual.  
  
  
"Oh, we're not back at Hogwarts, Harry. Call me Albus," he smiled, playing with the braids in his beard.   
  
  
"Would you like some breakfast Albus?" Sirius asked, pouring some juice.  
  
  
"Since when is this your house to ask-- my guests-- if they want to eat?" Snape snapped.  
  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry," Sirius smiled. Snape glared back at him.  
  
  
"I knew this housing arragement wouldn't work from the very beginning. You two hate each other," Dumbledore said, rolling his eyes.  
  
  
"I don't hate him, he hates me. I couldn 't I hate someone who lets me eat out of his frig," Sirius said. (Mind you all, this is before he gets into the frig and takes a swig from the milk carton, again)  
  
  
"Oh, I'm touched," Snape yond.  
  
  
"See! I told you he hates me!Why does he hate me?" Sirius yelled.  
  
  
"Perish the thought," Snape said, under his breath.  
  
  
"Uncle!" Diana screamed, slamming the door.  
  
  
"What did she trip over now?" Snape said.  
  
  
Diana ran into the kitchen gasping for air. "Arm!" Diana yelled, showing them her bleedinng arm.   
  
  
"What did you do?" Sirius asked, standing up taking a look at it.  
  
  
" Judging by the chunk of bone coming out of it, I think it's broken," Diana said staring at it. Everyone gaped at her.  
  
  
"How did you do it?" Sirius asked.   
  
  
"Can you all stop asking questions and do something!" Diana screamed in pain. Sirius leaned over her bloody arm and touched it. She screamed with pain and punched him. "That didn't help!"   
  
  
"Come to my lab Diana. I'm sure I can take care of this," Snape said, directing her to the stairs leading to the basement.  
***  
  
  
"Billy!" A shrill voice yelled.  
  
  
A tall, thin man walked into the room. "Yes master," he said, running his hand through his black hair.   
  
  
Billy would have never called himself a handesome man, but he was. He had nice muscular arms and legs. His eyes were a mystical black, and his black hair had blonde streaks in it.  
  
  
"How many times have we gone over this? Your one of my closest assassins, call me Lord Voldemort. Master is so . . . middle ages," Voldemort said, picking at his nails.  
  
  
"Of course, Lord Voldemort. What is it that you called me for?" Billy asked.  
  
  
"She's gaining power, Billy. And soon Harry and Diana will be unstoppable. Diana Elizabeth Snape must die. Do you know how much it'll please me to see her die?" Voldemort grinned darkly.  
  
  
"I'm sure it'll please you very much," Billy said, walking over to the window.  
  
  
"Yes, that's why I'm assigning you to learn everything you can about her, which shouldn't be hard for you to do. Then, when the time is right . . . destroy her!" He smiled, cracking his knuckles.  
  
  
"What about my assignment to the Ministers?" He asked.  
  
  
"It's being taken care of," Voldemort said. "It's all taken care of."  
***  
  
  
Diana pulled Harry through the woods, down a narrow path. It was the night before Harry's birthday, and theirs friends were coming that next day. "Don't worry, Harry! It's not a full moon!" Diana sighed loudly.  
  
  
"I just want to know were your taking me!" Harry said, carrying the blankets in his arms.(A/n: No! That's not going to happen!)  
  
  
"You'll see in a few minutes,"Diana smiled at him. "It took me forever to figure out a perfect birthday gift for you. I think you'll love!"  
  
  
"What is it your giving to me?" Harry asked, being pulled harder by Diana.  
  
  
Diana stopped him and smiled. "Close your eyes!"  
  
  
"What?!"Harry yelled.  
  
  
"Close your eyes!" Diana yelled at him.  
  
  
"Fine," he said, closing his eyes.   
  
  
Diana grabbed him and pulled him about twenty feet, making sure he didn't trip over anything. She stopped. "Open!"  
  
  
He opened his eyes, and stared in wonder. They were standing next to a tree, by a huge pond. "Wow!" He said under his breath.  
  
  
"Look at the sky," she said pointing up.  
  
  
He looked at the sky which was littered with stars. "So your gift is a night under the stars with you?" Harry asked.  
  
  
"Yeah,"she smiled.  
  
  
"I'm all for this," Harry grinned. He layed a blanket on the ground, and left two to cover them both. He put the two blankets around Diana and him , and they both layed down on the ground.   
  
  
They stared at the stars peacefully and quietly, for a while. . . Suddenly Diana sat up very quickly and looked around. "Have you ever had that ominous feeling before?" She asked, looking over at the woods.  
  
  
"Yeah," he said, sitting up next to her.  
  
  
"I have that feeling," she whispered.   
  
  
Harry began to look around. "Do you think we're begining watched?" He asked.  
  
  
"Ahhh!" She yelled, ticking his stomach.  
  
  
"Ahhhhh! Don't do that! Don't trick me like that!" Harry yelled. Diana began to crack up, falling to the ground. "You think that's so funny, don't you?"  
  
  
"Of course," Diana said still rolling. "Lord, Harry you need to learn to live."  
  
  
"Well, it's rather hard to do that when you have to save certain girlfriends lives all that time. Then, they try to make you think that your in some kind of mortal danger when you sitting in darking forest . . . alone," he said very pointedly. Diana smiled and kissed him. "That's not going to make it better, but I'll forgive you." He said.  
  
  
"Good," Diana said, kissing him again. Then, Harry and Diana sat in silence for a long while just holding each other.   
  
  
As Harry sat there, he went deep into thought. Everything that crossed his mind was about starting a life with Diana. To this day, he still says that was the moment he decide to purpose to her. But when? Where? Did she want to be with him too? The thought of being without her made him sick to his stomach.   
  
  
"I love you," Diana sighed.  
  
  
I love you too," he smiled. Then he began to kiss her.   
  
  
Suddenly Diana pulled away with fear on her face. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
  
"Did you hear that?" Diana looked behind her at a couple of bushes.  
  
  
"Diana, it's not going to work this . . ." Harry began.  
  
  
  
"I'm serious," she said, staring in fear.  
  
  
He looked over at the bushes in which Diana was staring at. He felt his scar start burning as he looked over. "We better go now," he said, putting his hand on his scar.   
  
  
"I totally agree," Diana said, not taking her eyes off the bush. With that all said and done, they grabbed their stuff and ran.  
  
  
They raced through the woods as fast as they could. The sound of footsteps following behind them. Suddenly, everything around them went silent, including the chirping of the crickets. They began to run faster, both knowing silence among nature is never a good thing.  
  
  
  
Diana, who was a little bit behind Harry, suddenly came to stop. "Harry," she choked.  
  
  
  
He stopped right where he was at. "What is it?" He asked, turning around to look at her. She stood froozen with fear.  
  
  
  
"He's here," she whispered.  
  
  
"Who? Voldemort?" Harry whispered also.  
  
  
"William," she whispered again, as a tear ran down her cheek. "I can hear him talking to me. He's here."  
  
  
"Your brother, William?" Harry asked, looking at her as if she were nuts.  
  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
  
"He's dead."  
  
  
"I know, " Diana began to cry. "That's what scares me."  
  
  
"It's not William. Voldemort is trying to get to you. We have to go," he said, as he pulled her with him.   
  
  
They continued to run as fast as they could. They didn't even slow down when they saw the lights come from the Snape house. They continued to run till they were inside.   
  
  
Sirius and Severus were sitting in the kitchen arguing the game of chess they were playing. "Don't tell my Uncle about this," Diana said to Harry, as they shut the door. "I don't want him to worry about me."  
  
  
"I wouldn't tell," he swore.  
  
  
  
"Thank you," Diana kissed him on the cheek.  
***  
  
  
Diana Elizabeth walked into her bedroom and changed into her nightdress. Shw walked over to her windowsill to sit down. She stared quietly up at the stars in thought. Suddenly, she heard her door open. Diana looked over to she her husband walk in. 'What do you want?" Diana asked cruelly.  
  
  
"Only the pleasure of your company," Salazar smiled.  
  
  
"So your little whore couldn't come tonight," Diana said, looking back out at the sky.  
  
  
"For your information, she's back in my room right now. I have just come to tell you, we're going to check on the castle tomorrow," Salazar said, looking around her room in disgust.  
  
  
"We're?" She asked, as her heart jumped. She'd be able to she her love.  
  
  
"Yes," he rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Fine," she sighed.  
  
  
"Good night," he said.  
  
  
"Good night," she sighed.  
  
  
" I do love you," he said. She said nothing, and so he left.  
  
  
She thought once again. She could only think of one thing at all . . . Godric.  
  
  
  
***  
Diana sat up in her bed, and began to breathe heavily. She looked over into the corner of her room and saw her cousin watching her. "I want you to be my Queen," Voldemort said. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. "Be my wife."  
  
  
"I'm dreaming," she closed her eyes and whispered.  
  
  
"Your not," he said, as she opened her eyes. "I can give you things that Harry can't give you. I could make you so happy. Be my bride."   
  
  
Then, in the blink of an eye . . . he was gone.  
  
  
A/n: It's UP! Yes! Ok, I promise you will not have to wait so long for chapter 3. Now, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to(*drum roll*) Rudy! 


	3. Sleepless

Chapter 3:  
  
Diana climbed out of her window carefully so her uncle didn't hear. She ran over to Sirius's house and climbed into Harry's open, first floor window. "Harry," Diana said softy.  
  
"I'm up," he said, sitting up as she climbed in.  
  
"Maybe I was dreaming, or maybe I just saw something, but Voldemort was in my room. I must be going nuts!" She sighed. "I keep having these dreams, and I can't sleep anymore. As much as I want it to be a dream, that's just as much as I want it to be real. If was real, then I wouldn't be going nuts."  
  
"It was real," he said, grabbing his scar.  
  
"Your scar?" She said, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Now? What about you having dreams?"  
  
"I keep having dreams all the time, "Diana said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I can't sleep anymore with out having them. I must have had five hours of sleep total this week. They're sad really. I'd rather have nightmares instead."  
  
He pulled back his blankets , and indicated for her to crawl in. "Have you talked to anyone about the dreams you've been having?" He asked, as she crawled in next to him.  
  
"No, your the first one I've told," she said. Harry laid back in his bed and stared at the ceiling.   
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked.  
  
Diana sighed, "It's complicated."  
  
"That's ok," he smiled at her. "I'm willing to listen, it might help if you told someone."  
  
She laid back and put her head on Harry's chest. "It's about Salzar Slytherin and his wife. His wife has this mad love affair with Godric Gryffindor, and it's so sad cause they can't be together. And now, she's pregnant with Godric's child. It seems so real too," she whispered.  
  
"Maybe it is real," he said, putting his arms around her.  
  
"Huh?"She was confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Some people can see the future in their dreams. It could be entirely possible that you can see the past. Especially since it's about Salzar Slytherin," he explained.   
  
"I don't know," she sighed. "I can't think right now! I'm just so tired."  
  
"Is that what happened to you when you were sleeping on the bus, you were having another dream?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, then closed her eyes.  
  
They laid in silence for a while, thinking. Harry couldn't help but think that he liked laying like this, with Diana. He smiled, as he thought about being like that with her for his whole life. However long that might be. . .  
  
Which brought him into another train of thought. Harry had accepted a long while back that he might die at any moment. But what if he died, and Diana didn't know how he felt? That may nights he sat and thought about life with her, and without her. He preferred to be with her. . .   
  
This thought then conveyed another quetion in his mind, did he love her enough to marry her?  
  
"Harry," Diana said, interupting his train of thought. "Do you think I'm just going nuts?"  
  
"No," he said.  
  
The next morning,(A/n:Sorry that was so jumpy, but I was getting bored of that!) Diana, Harry, Severus, and Sirius sat at the Snape's kitchen table eating breakfast. "So, what time are your friends arriving?" Severus asked Harry, with a look of disgust. Harry shrugged.  
  
"They're coming later on this afternoon,"Diana smiled, taking a bite of toast. "Um. . . Did I happen to mention to you that Sara's coming over?"  
  
"No . . . " Severus said, giving her a glare.  
  
"Well, I invited her. She's coming sometime today, I don't know when. You know Sara, she drops by whenever she feels like it," Diana said. She looked at her Uncle with a smile. He finally noticed the horrible dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"Have you been sleeping well, Diana? You have horrendous dark circles," He said, grabbing her chin and examining her face.  
  
Diana pulled away and smiled, "I'm fine, really."  
  
"Are you sure? I can brew you up a sleeping potion," Severus said, with a look of concern.  
  
"Really, I usually have dark circles," Diana stated, looking over at Harry.  
  
"Diana, you look inanimate, " Sirus said.   
  
"  
  
Wow! You know big words!" Diana teased.  
  
"My point is . . ." Sirius was cut off by a sudden explosion, coming from downstairs.  
  
"My potion!" Severus yelled, running to the basement door, and down the stairs.  
  
"Diana, if something is wrong, you can tell me," Sirius smiled at her.  
  
"She's been having nightmares!" Harry told.  
  
"Harry, No!" Diana yelled, trying to stop him.  
  
"She has them every night. She has only sleep a few hours in the last week," Harry continued.  
  
"Is this true?" Sirius asked Diana.  
  
"Yes," Diana sighed, then glared at Harry.  
  
"I was only trying to help you," Harry said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know," Diana sighed.  
  
"I have this potion, that can put into such a deep sleep that you don't have dreams," Sirius told her. "I can brew you some."  
  
"No dreams?" Diana asked.  
  
"No dreams," Sirius smiled.  
  
"Swear!" Diana commanded.  
  
"Cross my heart," he said, drawing a cross over his heart.  
  
"Fine! But you can't tell my uncle about any of this!" Diana said.  
  
"I won't," He smiled.  
  
"Tell me what?" Snape asked, as he appeared in the kicthen door.   
  
"What I'm going to get you for your birthday," Diana said. She tired to put on her best innocent look.   
  
"What makes me think your up to something?" Severus asked the three, with a look of suspicion.  
  
"We're not up to anything!" Diana smiled.  
  
"Sure," Severus said, sitting down in his chair.  
  
Suddenly, a black owl flew though the Snape's kitchen window and landed on the table. It dropped a letter right in Diana's orange juice, and began to peck at her arm. She pulled the lettef out of the glass, and opened it. The owl watched as she gently tore open the envelop. "Who's it from, Diana?" Harry asked, leaning in, trying to get a look at the writing.  
  
"Draco," she said, pulling the letter out. "Ever since the lock-down ended he's been sending me letters left and right."  
  
"Watch out Harry," Sirius said with a smile. "He might try to steal your territory."  
  
Diana looked up from her letter, raising her eyebrow. She glared for a moment at Sirius, then went back to her letter. "What does he have to say?" Harry asked.  
  
"The usual," she sighed. She suddenly laughed, then looked over at Harry.   
  
"He said something about me!" Harry yelled. He reached for the letter, but Diana pulled it away before he could grab it. She then got up and ran. "Diana!" He yelled, running after her.  
  
"It's my letter!" She yelled, as she ran into her room. She tried to shut the door, but Harry pushed it open. "I'm not letting you read my letter!" She laughed, as she jumped onto her bed. Harry jumped up after her, and caught her around the waist before she could run. "You'll have to pry it out of my cold, lifeless hands." She giggle, as he began to tickle her.  
  
"Diana, I love you," he laughed.  
  
"I know, but you not going to read it," she said though tears. "Harry, Stop! It's starting to hurt my sides when I laugh!"  
  
"As long as I get a kiss," he bribed.   
  
"Fine!" She yelled over laughter.   
  
He stopped, causing her to sigh with relief. "Now, where's my kiss?" He asked.  
  
She turned around in his arms, and kissed him on the lips. "Happy?" Diana asked with a smile.  
  
"You call that a kiss!" Harry said, rolling his eyes. He then began to kiss her very passionately. He felt as she dropped her letter on the bed, that's what he was hoping for. He pulled away, grabbed the letter, and ran. "And you said that I'd have to pull it out of you cold, lifeless hands!"  
  
"Harry!" She yelled, running after him. "Give it back!"  
  
He opened the letter and read it as he ran. "Dear Diana," he yelled.  
  
"Harry don't!" She screamed, as he began to run out the front door.  
  
She chased him all the way over to Sirus's house. Harry ran inside, closing and locking the screen door. He stood and read the letter right in front of her. "Well, that was boring," Harry rolled his eyes, opening the screen door.   
  
Diana ran inside and jumped at him, "I can't believe you read that!" Harry fell to the floor with Diana on top. "I can't believe you read my letter!" She exclaimed. Then she kissed him.   
  
"Well, this is a very nice punishment," Harry thought. He didn't say anything about her fickle attitude though, he just kissed her.   
  
"Well, I've really missed walking in on this," they heard a familiar voice say. They stopped and looked. Standing right in front of them was a very familiar freckled face red head.   
  
"Ron!" They said. They both jumped up to greet him.  
  
"Oh yes, I've missed this," Ron stared of lovingly. "Breakfast with you two, making up shit to turn for Divination class, walking in on you two making out."  
  
Diana and Harry laughed. "So where's Hermione?" Diana asked.  
  
"Her parents are bring her later on today," Ron said. "So where's Sara?" He blushed as Diana gave him a look.   
  
"Somebody likes Sara!" Diana teased.   
  
"So Ron, you hungary?" Harry asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"I'm starved," Ron said, rubbing his stomach. Diana laughed at Ron.  
  
"Well, let's go get something to eat!" Harry smiled. He lead them across the trail. Which was Sirius and Severus 's version of walking across the street.   
  
"So is this your house?" Ron asked Diana.  
  
"Yep, this is my house," Diana smiled, letting them inside.  
  
Ron stared at the flowered wallpaper of The Snape living room. "I'm official scared now," Ron said, dumbfounded.  
  
"Is it the wallpaper?" Sirius joked, walking into the living room. "I told Severus it just was not him, but he wouldn't listen. He just doesn't agree that it doesn't captured the essence of his darkness."  
  
"It was Diana's idea. Who am I to argue with a women?" Severus yelled, coming in to defend his dignity.  
  
"Wimp," Harry said hiding with a cough.  
  
"You want to argue with me?" Diana said, giving him a glare.  
  
"No dear!" Harry smiled at her. Ron and Sirius exchanged a look. "What? She's my girlfriend, she gives me pleasure."  
  
"What?!" Snape yelled, his eyes starting to pop.  
  
"Not that type of pleasure, Sevi dear,"Sirius grinned. "Unless, there is something that Harry's not telling me."  
  
"Well, I did walk in on them making out on your floor, Sirius," Ron laughed.  
  
"What?!" Snape yelled.  
  
"How about some breakfast, old Sevi my house wife?" Sirius said, leading Severus into the kitchen.  
  
"Ew!" Ron cringed.   
  
"Oh, this happens every morning," Diana laughed.  
  
"We're use to it," Harry smiled.  
  
They went into the kitchen, feed some breakfast, and talked for a while. "So Diana, what does the Daily Prophet say today?" Sirius asked.  
  
Diana sat and stared for a moment. "France and Russia," Diana sighed.   
  
"What about it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Their Ministers of Magic were killed last night," she said, lying the paper down on the table. "What do you think they're tyring to do?" Diana asked her Uncle.  
  
"I can't honestly tell you," Severus sighed, staring at the front cover of the newspaper.  
  
Suddenly, they heard the front doorbell ring. "That'll probably be Hermione or Sara," Diana muttered. She got up and walked out to open it.   
  
"Voldemort's planning something big," Harry whispered to Sirius.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius sighed softly.  
  
Suddenly, they heard Diana scream. "Uncle Severus help me!"   
  
They all ran out to help Diana. They saw Diana with a blonde guy on top of her. "Um . . . It's Draco," Diana said. "He's been beaten. He doesn't look very well." They help lifted her off of him, and carried her into the living room.  
  
"He's not breathing!" Snape said, lying him on the ground.  
  
Diana looked at Draco in disgust. "Um . . ." Diana muttered under her breath. She looked over at Harry, then got down next to Draco. "Sorry Harry," Diana said, just before she brought her mouth down onto Draco's. She took two breaths and then pounded on his chest. "Oh God! I can't believe that I'm touching Draco's mouth!" Diana cringed.   
  
"I can't believe you are either!" Ron fainted. Harry was staring at it all in complete shock.  
  
She once again went down and breathed into his mouth. "Come on Draco!" She muttered, trying to listen for his breath. Then pounded on his chest.   
  
Harry looked at Draco. He was a brusied, and bleeding everywhere. Harry was begining to wonder, with the condition of Draco, if he'd live.  
  
Suddenly, they heard Draco start to cough. "Draco, can you hear me?" Snape inquired.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said, sitting up. He was trying to open one of his eyes, but it was swollen shut. He looked over at Harry with his good eye and smiled, "Was I dreaming or was your girlfriend kissing me?" Draco started to laugh and so did Harry.   
  
"Um . . . Well, that was interesting," they heard someone say. They turned around to see Hermione standing in the doorway.   
  
"Hermione!" Diana smiled, running over to give her a hug.  
  
"Diana," Hermione smiled, as Diana wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
"Hey! Why didn't I get that warm of a welcome?" Draco mumbled, touching his swollen eye. Diana let go of Hermione and smiled at Draco. "You know, I was just wondering."  
  
Diana walked over and gave him a hug. Draco kissed her gently on the cheek. Harry saw this, and he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Diana looked up at Harry and saw him glare at Draco. "What happened to you?" Diana asked, looking back over a Draco.  
  
"Father found out I was sending letters to you," Draco grunted, trying to stand up. "He tryed to kill me."  
  
"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry," Diana breathed, pushing some hair out of his face.  
  
Harry stared at the two of them in shock. He had to admit, they would make a cute couple. He made his hands into two fists watching the two of them. Hermione must have seen this, because she came over and grabbed both of his hands. "Don't worry Harry," she whispered. "She only loves you."  
  
Harry sighed at this and left, Diana watched as he did this "Do you think you two can get him up to the spare bedroom with out me?" She asked with a smile, looking at Sirius and Severus.  
  
"Yeah," Severus said, as the front door closed.  
  
Diana smiled and left. She walked outside to see Harry sitting out on the front lawn . "Are you ok?" Diana questioned, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Do you have feelings for Draco?" Harry asked bluntly.  
  
"What?" Diana looked shocked. " He's my friend. Besides, how can I love him when I love you?!"  
  
"I don't know, you just . . ." Harry stopped, he had noticed she was crying. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"I don't understand how you could think," Diana said.  
  
"It was just," Harry stopped for a moment. He wrapped his arms around her. "I saw him kiss you, and I suppose I got jealous. I'm sorry."  
  
"I only love you," Diana said, looking him in the eyes. "You know that, right?"  
  
"Of course," Harry said, wipping the tears away. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Diana sighed, putting her head into Harry's chest.   
  
"Harry," they heard.  
  
They turned around to see Ron watching them. "Could you help me carry some stuff into the house?" Ron smiled.  
  
"Sure," Harry smiled, then looked at Diana. "Love you." He kissed her cheek.  
  
They started to carry somethings to Harry's bedroom. "Ron," Harry said, putting down Ron's stuff on his floor.  
  
"Hmm," Ron sighed.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot," Harry said, walking over to the window and staring out. "About life, love, death."  
  
"And?" Ron raised his eyebrow.  
  
"And, I'm thinking about purposing to Diana," Harry said quickly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron yelled, his eyes getting wide. "I didn't know that it was that serious."  
  
"Is it too sudden?" Harry said, suddenly getting nervous.  
  
"As long as it's well thought out, then no," Ron stared in shock. "It's just, I never thought I'd hear you talk about marriage. With Snape's niece at that!"  
  
"Neither did I," Harry said, looking back out the window. It was then that Ron caught a glimpse of what he was looking at, Diana.  
  
Ron walked over to Harry's desk, and picked up a really neat color changing quill. "Wow! Neat!" Ron gasped, looking at it.  
  
Harry looked over. "Oh yeah, Diana got that for me," Harry said, getting a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Oh," Ron grinned evilly. "In that case I'm keeping it."   
  
Harry laughed and ran at him. Cause Ron to fall on the ground with Harry on top. The both laughed as they rolled on the ground trying to grab at the quill.   
  
"Wow! Um,ok!" They heard someone say. They looked up and saw Sara Kerckhove standing in the door. "Diana sent me up to get you two, but I didn't expect to see gay lovin'."  
  
"Oh, it's not like that,"Ron said,both jumping up.  
  
"Yeah, he stole my quill," Harry said rolling his eyes at the situation.  
  
"Oh! Is that what they're calling it now a days?" Sara joked.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and laughed.   
  
"It stinks!" Diana cringed, at the smell of the inky green liquid.  
  
"But it'll get you some rest! So drink," Harry commanded , making her swallow it.  
  
"You should feel the effects soon," Sirius said, sitting Diana down on their sofa and taking the flask from her.   
  
"I don't feel tired," Diana complained. "I don't think it's . . ." Diana's head it the pillow and she began to snore lightly.  
  
"Wow! That was quick," Sirius said, looking at the little left at the bottom of the glass. "Maybe I put too much rat tail in it." Sirius took a little sip, and then fell to the floor.   
  
Harry laughed, and put a blanket on him. Then he put a blanket on Diana, giving her a little kiss on the forehead.  
  
Sirius slept for about two days, but Diana had been sleeping for about three.   
  
Sirius woke saying that he put too much rat tail. Which, would explain why they slept so long.  
  
On the night of the third day, Harry walked downstairs to check on Diana. He walked over and grabbed her hand and held it. "Your so beautiful, Diana," Harry whispered, touching her cheek softly.  
  
"Are you always like this romantic when I'm alseep?" Diana said, opening her eyes.  
  
"Aren't I this romantic when you're awake?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," Diana sat up and smiled. "I was just teasing."  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Harry asked.  
  
"Much better," Diana smiled. "So how long have I been a sleep?"  
  
"Three days," Harry laughed.   
  
"Wow!" Diana said, running her hand through her hair. She moved her head a little and sniffed. "I need a shower!" Harry snickered. "I would give you a kiss before I leave, but I haven't brushed my teeth in three days."  
  
"Alright then," Harry laughed.  
  
"It's not funny! I smell like fish!" Diana said, running out the front door in hear tears.   
  
"Girls," Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Our letters are here!" Hermione said happily, walking into the Snape living room.   
  
"What letters?" Sirius asked, showing a baby picture of Harry to Diana. "And that's him, taking his first bath."  
  
"Oh! Let me see!" Ron said, leaning over to look. Sara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aw!" Diana smiled, trying not to laugh. "You were cute!"  
  
"Yeah," Ron smiled. "Wonder what happened."  
  
"Shut up," Harry said, suddenly getting red.  
  
"And this a picture of Harry Potter's funeral," said Sara sarcastically. "He died shortly after his Godfather showed pictures of him when he was a baby. The coroner deemed it, death from humiliation." Ron and Diana both snickered into their hands, as Hermione and Harry sat unamused. When Diana saw Harry and Hermione's expression she tried to quit laughing, but found it hard to stop.  
  
"Anyway, what letter?" Diana asked, still a little red from trying not to laugh.  
  
"Our Hogwarts letters," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh," Diana said, putting on a look. "Of course."  
  
"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked, handing them each a letter.   
  
"He's over at Sirius's house with my Uncle," Diana said, rolling her eyes. "They needed some quiet time to brew this complicated potion."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, almost a near sigh. Diana and Sara looked at each other with raised eyebrows.  
  
"What was that look for?" Hermione asked, sounding a little bit stuck up.  
  
"It was nothing," Diana raised her eyebrows even higher. "Just a look."  
  
"Yeah," Sara agreed. "Just a look."  
  
"So Hermione," Ron said, quickly changing the subject. "Did you make head girl?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Hermione said, looking away from Diana and Sara.   
  
"Did Draco make head boy?" Diana laughed out, looking at Sara. The three looked over and glared at Diana and Sara as they snickered.  
  
"Are you implying that I like Draco?" Hermione asked, very aggressively. Ron and Harry cringed at the thought.  
  
"Of course not!" Diana said, looking offended. "I just think that some of the best couples are ones that had animosity toward one another at the very beginning. Plus Draco thinks you cute!"  
  
"Ew!" Ron said dry gaging.  
  
"Anyway," Harry said, looking at his letter. "I'm head boy."  
  
"Of course you are," Sirius smiled.   
  
Diana and Ron looked at each other with a evil grins. "What are those looks about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ron grinned more evily.  
  
They suddenly heard the front door close and saw Severus run in. "Duck!" He yelled, jumping to the floor. "Where's Draco?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Diana asked. They saw and heard a hugh explosion come from Sirius's house though the bay window in the living room, which broke a vase sitting in the Snape's living room. "Why did I ask?" Diana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Man! Sirus, you house is gone," Sara said nonchalantly, standing up to see.  
  
"What!" Everybody but Severus and Sara said, they all stood up to look.  
  
"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me," Severus said, getting off the floor to get a look.   
  
"What were you making?!" Diana asked, half in shock.  
  
"My owl!" Harry said. "My broom. My owl!"  
  
"Where's Draco?" Diana asked.   
  
"What if he was still in the house?" Sara looked lifeless.  
  
"My house!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Oh lovely," Dumbledore said, walking into the living room. "Fireworks!" Dumbledore began to clap.  
  
They heard the front door open, then close. They saw Draco walk into the living room, trying to carry as mush as he could. "I tried to save as much as I could," Draco said, struggling to carry it all. "Oh there's more." He ran out, to come back pulling some trunks in the living room, along with an owl.   
  
"Why'd you do this?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Cause I felt like it," Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"My owl! My broom!" Harry yelled, happily.  
  
"So wait," Dumbledure said. "Where are Sirius, Ron, Harry, and Hermione going to say?"  
  
"Yeah," Sirius looked at Severus angerly. "What about my house?"  
  
"Well," Diana smiled. "You guys can stay here!"  
  
"Wait! I didn't say that they can happen!" Severus looked at Diana angrily.  
  
"Uncle Severus, you destroyed their house!" Diana yelled, her eyes got wide. "The least you could do is let them stay!"  
  
"She has a point Severus," Dumbledore agreed, as Sara nodded her head in agreement also.  
  
"Where are they going to stay?" Asked Snape.  
  
"Hermione and Sara can sleep in the spare bedroom upstairs, Ron and Draco can share the other room in the basement, and we can make a bed in the potions room downstairs for Sirius," Diana suggested. "Provided, that next time Uncle Severus makes a potion he doesn't blow Sirius up."  
  
"Well, that sounds good to me," Sirius smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but Diana missed on tiny detail," Draco sighed. "Harry."  
  
"Well, isn't obvious? He can my room," Diana smiled, putting her arms around him.  
  
"Hey! I have no problem with that," Harry grinned, putting his arms around her in return  
  
"Or he can sleep on the couch," Severus suggested, pulling Harry and Diana apart.  
  
"Well, then he can sleep with Draco and Ron downstairs," Dumbledore said.  
  
"It was worth a try," Diana rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to go see what I can salvage from our . . . house," Sirius sniffed, walking out of the room. "Plus I'm going to need to find me a drink."  
  
"I'm going to start clearing out the rooms for you guys to stay in," Severus sighed. "Draco, would you like to help?"  
  
"Alright," Draco said, following Snape out of the room.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take a shower," Dumbledore smiled brightly. "Diana, may I use that great smelling shampoo you have? It makes my hair nice and shiny."  
  
"Sure," she sighed. Dumbledore left the room with a even brighter smile.  
  
"He is so weird!" Sara said, lifting her top lip in disgust. The last four in the room both looked over at her with a stare.  
  
"I can't believe Draco saved all that stuff," Hermione said, just staring into space. Diana raised her eyebrows. "I don't like him!" Hermione screamed, stomping her left foot.  
  
"Sure you don't," Diana agreed with an evil grin.  
  
A week later, everyone sat in the Snape living room eating breakfast, cause they couldn't all eat in the kitchen. Well, everyone was there but Diana. "Where's Diana?" Sirius asked, shoving a hugh pancake in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, in wonder. "She's usually down her eating breakfast, as Harry and her make googly eyes at each other."   
  
Harry looked up at Ron with a questioned look. "We don't make googly eyes at each other!" Harry said, looking around with the same questioned look.  
  
"Yeah, you do," Sara agreed.   
  
"It's pretty disgusting," Sirius said, shoving another pancake in his mouth.  
  
"What's disgusting?" Diana asked, walking down the stairs.  
  
"Harry and you," Sirius replied, chewing his pancake.   
  
Diana rolled her eyes and then sat down next to Harry, who gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, beautiful," Harry smiled, Diana blushed.  
  
"My point, exactly," Sirius smiled. He stopped and stared at Diana. "What happened to your eyes?" Harry looked at Diana and noticed that her eyes were all blood shot.   
  
"I have bad allergies," Diana smiled, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Um . . . no you don't," Severus informed her.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Diana argued, playing with the rug on the floor.  
  
"Since when?" Severus asked, giving her a parental glare.  
  
"Since forever," Diana rolled her red eyes. "I'm allergic to ragweed."  
  
"And poison ivy," Sara added.  
  
"And poison ivy," Diana nodded in agreement. "Remember when I got it on my face, then it traveled to my lungs."  
  
"Oh yeah," Severus said, looking off into space, trying to remember. "You were almost hospitalized."  
  
"Yeah," Diana smiled. Then she put her head on Harry's shoulder, and he smiled happily.   
  
"Hey!" Sirius said enthusiastically. "Severus and I decided were going to be going to Diagon alley tomorrow to get school stuff." Diana straightened when he said this, as if she where on her guard.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Hermione smiled. "I'm anxious to get a new book."  
  
Ron and Harry laughed. "Hermione, you don't change," Harry smiled.  
  
"I have never seen Diagon alley," Sara sighed.  
  
"  
  
Oh! We have to show you everything there is to see!" Ron exploded with excitement.  
  
"But," Diana stuttered.  
  
"But what?" Harry asked, looking over at Diana.  
  
"Nothing!" Diana yelled. She then stomped out of the room, and out of the house.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.   
  
"She does this a lot," Sara muttered. "Getting mad about things, and then never telling anyone what her problem is! Diana is so very fickle."  
  
"I'll go talk to her," Harry sighed, leaving the room.  
  
"She's not going to tell you anything," Sara rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Harry sighed, walking out of the house.  
  
Diana was sitting by one of the trees that use to be by Sirius's house. From the distance, it looked like she was crying. The wind blew through her hair at that time. The sunlight hit her face, showing her milky white complection. Her eyes wheren't bloodshot anymore, because of this, her eyes looked like sapphires as the sunlight hit them.   
  
"Hey!" Harry said, sitting down next to her. He saw her quickly wipe the tears from her eyes when she noticed him.  
  
"Hello," she smiled, her voice was a little scratchy.   
  
"What's wrong?" He questioned, getting close to her. He saw her smile as he put her arms around her waist.  
  
"Just, that time of month," Diana lied.   
  
He raised his eyebrows when she said this. He knew Diana very well, and she had just lied to him. "I don't believe you," Harry frowned. She looked him in the eyes. "I just want to know what's wrong. I just worry about you sometimes." He kissed her lips gently.   
  
She could tell he was very sincere in what he had just said. Diana sighed as he pulled her closer to him. "They died one year ago tomorrow," Diana sighed, a tear running down her cheek. She put her head on his chest.  
  
"I wish I could help you, but my parents died along time ago. I really don't know what it's like," said Harry, putting his chin on her head.  
  
" I just can't believe that my Uncle forgot," Diana said.  
  
"Maybe he didn't forget," he disagreed. "Maybe he just wants to move on."  
  
"Maybe," Diana said. She felt her self relax in Harry's arms. She loved how good he smelled around her.  
  
"I think we should go inside," Harry said. "They maybe be wondering where we are."  
  
Diana sighed, "You right!" They then got up and went inside.  
  
Later that night, Diana sat in her room reading a book. She sighed as she turned the page. She then suddenly heard a knock at her door, which scared a bit.   
  
"Come in," she said. She looked over to see Sara walking in and said, "Hey!"  
  
"Hey!" Sara smiled.  
  
"What's up?!" Diana smiled back.  
  
"We need to talk," Sara hesitated.  
  
"About?" Diana asked, motioning for Sara to sit down.  
  
"Ron," Sara said, sitting down on Diana's bed.  
  
"Oh!" Diana grinned evilly.  
  
"I really like him!" Sara looked frustrated. "And he's not showing any signs of liking me! Do you think I should talk to him?"  
  
"No!" Diana yelled. "Let him talk to you first."  
  
"But he's a guy that could take forever!" Sara sighed.  
  
"Ron likes you!" Diana smiled, closing her book. "Now, if you let me talk to Harry about this, I'm sure he'll talk to Ron for you."  
  
"But now you involving two guys, that could take even longer!" Sara moaned.  
  
"Just trust me!" Diana said impatiently.   
  
"Fine," Sara sighed. "I'll trust you."  
  
"Good," Diana smiled. "Draco and Ron are helping Sirius with something. I'll just go talk to Harry right now!"  
  
"All right," Sara smiled. "Thanks! Good night!" Sara then hugged Diana, and left to go to bed.   
  
Diana sat for a moment, then left the room to go seek out Harry.  
  
At that time, Harry was sitting in his room to polishing his broom happily. Suddenly, he heard the door open. "Harry?" He heard. He knew right away it was Diana.  
  
"Yeah Di," he said, looking over to see her standing at the door. "Come in!" He smiled. She came in and sat down on his bed. "What do you need?"  
  
"To talk," Diana sighed.  
  
"Oh no!" Harry's eyes got wide, and he felt his heart begin to race.  
  
"Not that type of talk!" Diana laughed at his expression.  
  
"Oh . . ." he sighed, feeling himself calm down. "What is it?"  
  
"It's about Sara," Diana replied.  
  
"That's ominous," Harry said sarcastically. Diana raised her eyebrows at his remark. "Just kidding! Move on."  
  
"Well, she likes Ron . . ." Diana began.  
  
"Oh no!" Harry yelled, throwing his arms out in refusal."I'm not hooking those two up, no! It's up to you." He then got a very stubborn look, and crossed his arms.  
  
"Please Harry!" Diana begged. "They both like each other, and you want to see Ron happy don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but with Sara!" Harry looked disgusted.  
  
"Harry!" Diana sighed. "Please! Just talk to him." She gave him a kiss.  
  
"Fine!" Harry gave up. "I'll talk to him."  
  
"Thank you!" Diana smiled, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Anyway, I need to talk to you," Harry said, as Diana let go of his neck.   
  
"About?" Diana asked.  
  
"Your dreams," Harry replied. "Have you talked to anyone about them yet?"  
  
"I've talked to you," Diana smiled. "Anyway, I can't wait to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow!"  
  
"Don't try to change the subject," Harry commanded.  
  
Diana's smiled turned into a frown. She had never heard Harry ever try to really command her before, she knew then he must have been really worried. "Fine," Diana sighed.   
  
"You need to talk to someone about these dreams," Harry said, with a look of concern.  
  
"You've told Sirius!" Diana pointed out.  
  
"But he doesn't know the full extent of it," Harry rebutted. "You need to tell someone everything that I know. You'll get sick from lack of sleep if you don't get help."  
  
"I'm fine!" Diana yelled.  
  
"Diana!" Harry yelled back. Diana looked at him then got up and left. "Diana come back!" He sighed, and threw his broom down on the floor.  
  
Diana was sitting up in her room trying to read by candlelight, because he Uncle insisted she go to bed at a certain time. But Diana was having problems concentrating, she couldn't stop thinking about her fight with Harry.  
  
Diana and Harry never had gotten into may fights with each other. They both rather had given in, but this was something that both of them weren't about to given in. But Diana was begining to think that it wasn't worth it. She knew he was right, because lately she was beginning to feel physically and mentally drained. She just didn't know who to talk to.  
  
She sighed and turned the page. She then heard her door squeak, and immediately looked over hoping it wasn't her uncle. Instead, it was Harry opening it. He was in his pajama pants with no shirt, and when the light hit him it brought out his bright green eyes. "Hi," he said.  
  
"Hi," she answered.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry . . . " He began.  
  
"No!" Diana stopped him. "It's my fault. I know your right, but I don't know who to talk to. I just feel like crap! I'm sorry."  
  
Harry shut the door, and came over to sit next to her. "Talk to Dumbledore," Harry said, putting his arm around her. "I'll know what to do."  
  
"Ok," Diana sighed.  
  
"What are you reading?" Harry asked, as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Jane Eyre," Diana said. "But after our fight, I've had trouble reading it."  
  
"Would you like to read some to me?" Harry asked, with a smile.  
  
"Sure," Diana said. Harry layed back on her pillows getting comfortable. She put her head on his chest. She pulled her blankets over the two of them, and she began to read to him. And she continued to read until he went to sleep.  
  
Harry woke up to feel Diana tossing in her sleep. He right away that she was dreaming. "You have no right to talk to me like that!" Diana said firmly, tossing her head to the side. "Stop!" She yelled.  
  
"Diana!" Harry said, cupping her face in his hands. "You're dreaming, Diana. It's only a dream, wake up!"  
  
Diana then opened her eyes and looked up at Harry, who was now leaning over her. "It was a dream," she muttered.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked. Diana laid there staring for a moment still trying to wake up. "Diana?" Harry looked concerned. She then looked around then at him. "Diana?"  
  
"I'm ok," she said sitting up. She sat and sighed. "How long have you been up?"  
  
"Only a few minutes," Harry said.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" Diana asked, playing with her blanket.  
  
"Yeah," Harry yawned.  
  
"I'm sorry," Diana said, feeling guilty. "Maybe we should go back to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."  
  
"Your right," Harry yawned again, laying back onto a pillow. He smiled, and indicated for her to lay back. She smiled at him and put her head on his chest, pulling the blankets over the two of them.  
  
They talked quietly for a while, then fell a sleep.  
  
"Where's Diana?" Harry asked Ron, carrying a bag in his left hand.  
  
"She said she was going to look for a book on dreams," Ron said, noticing the bag. "What's in the the bag?" He looked curious.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said, trying to avoid the question. "Did you talk to Sara?"  
  
Ron blushed and said, "Yeah."  
  
"So, what happened?" He asked.  
  
"We're together," Ron became even more red.  
  
"Go Ron!" Harry smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Ron smiled, then looked at the bag. "So what's in the bag?" Harry shook his head, then Ron grabbed it out of his hand.  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled.  
  
Ron pulled a small, velvet box out. "Harry, this is a ring box," Ron pointed out, staring at it in shock. He opened, and saw a ring, "This is a engagement ring."  
  
"Thank you Ron! I didn't know that," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sara yelled, running over. She stopped in front of Ron, in shock of seeing the ring. "Hello!" Her eyes got suddenly wide. Harry hit his head.  
  
"Harry . . ." Ron said in shock. "Diana . . . Oh my God!"  
  
"Wait! Harry got that for Diana!" Sara yelled.  
  
"Let's tell the world why don't we," Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Tell the world what?" Hermione asked, walking up behind Harry.  
  
"That Harry just bought an engagment ring for Diana," Sara said. "I'm so not allowing this marriage." Sara crossed her arms stubbornly.  
  
"Really," Hermione smiled. "That's so cute! Let me see!" She ran over to Ron to get a look at the ring. "Diana's going to be so surprised!"  
  
"Yeah, let's keep it that way," Harry sighed. "I don't want her to know."  
  
"So you going to just marry her without her knowing?" Ron asked with puzzlement. Hermione looked at Ron and sighed, hitting her head with her hand.  
  
"No!" Harry said. "I'm going to try to keep this a surprise until I ask her." Hermione and Sara both nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"So you two are already engaged?" Ron asked, even more confused. Everyone gave a long sigh.  
  
"Ron, sometimes I wonder about you," Hermione stated, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, Sara," Harry panicked, looking at the two of them. "I need you two to find out if she'll like the ring."  
  
"Oh Harry," Sara rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to say? 'Hey look at what your boyfriend just gave to me!'"  
  
"No!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Well, what!?" Sara said with annoyance. Harry was beginning to freak even more.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we can work something out," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hey guys!" They heard Diana yelled. She came running up to the group, with Draco following behind her. "What's up?" She smiled. "How are you liking Diagon Alley, Sara?"  
  
"It's great!" Sara looked at Harry with a smile. "Quite eventful."   
  
"Diana," Hermione smiled. "You'll never guess what Harry found!" Harry looked Hermione with fear.  
  
"What?" Diana smiled. Hermione put the box with the ring right in front of her face. "Oh my God! It's a engagment ring!" Diana looked up at Harry. "And you just found it on the ground?"  
  
"Yeah," he muttered.  
  
Diana took it out of Hermione's hands and looked at it. "It's beautiful," she sighed. "Poor guy who lost it. I bet he's going crazy looking for it." Diana looked sympathetically at the ring.   
  
"Yeah," Sara sighed, looking at it. The three girls stood staring at the ring for a moment, examing it, than sighed.  
  
"I suppose we should bring it to lost and found," Diana said."Do you want to come with me Draco?"  
  
"Sure," Draco smiled.  
  
"No!" The other four yelled, Diana and Draco jumped as they did this. "Um . . . I'm sure Ron and I can do it," Harry smiled, taking the ring from her.   
  
"Suit yourself," Diana said.   
  
"So did you find anything on dreams?" Harry asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah!" Diana said, pulling a book out of a bag. It was ten times bigger than Hermione's biggest book.  
  
"Wow!" Ron gasped. "So Hermione, how about some light reading?" Hermione looked over and glared as the rest of the group laughed.  
  
"Why are you investigating dreams?" Hermione asked, in a snobbish manner. "Dreams are just rubbish." Diana and Harry both looked at each other.  
  
"Well I disagree," Sara said. "One time, my mom had her dream that her friend was going to die, a week later see did. They tell the future." Diana began to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"They don't tell the future!" Diana laughed. Suddenly Harry began to join with her.  
  
"Well than what?" Sara looked annoyed. Everyone than looked Diana for an answer, she didn't know what to say.   
  
"That's what I got the book for," Diana said. " To find out."  
  
"Time to go!" Snape yelled.   
  
"Oh please!" Sirius yelled, following behind Severus.  
  
"No!We are not getting a fury couch!" Snape yelled stubbornly.  
  
"Oh please!" Sirius begged.  
  
"Sirius, just give up," Diana laughed, walking over to her uncle. Harry slipped the ring into his pocket as she did this, and then followed her. "Not that I'd want a fury couch anyway." She smiled, rolling her eyes at the thought.  
  
"I would love a fury couch!" Sara smiled clapping her hands together. Ron turned around and gawked.  
  
"Sometimes you scare me," Diana said, turning her head to talk to Sara.  
  
"Are you ever going to pull you nose out of the stupid book?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, but if you don't leave me alone long enough to finish the chapter then I won't!" Diana yelled.  
  
"Oh," Ron said. "So Hermione, what' ja reading?"  
  
"A book," Hermione said, looking up from her book glaring.  
  
"What type of book?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron!" Diana yelled. "Leave Hermione and I alone!"  
  
"Yeah," Harry added. "It's annoying me just to listen to you trying to annoy them."  
  
"Your just defending your girlfriend,"Ron teased.  
  
Just then, a tall, blonde guy walked into their compartment. "Excuse me," he said.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, upon noticing the young man. Diana noticed Hermione's fluttering her eyelaces.  
  
" Do you happen to know how much longer until we get to Hogwarts?" He asked. "I'm a new teacher, and I've never been there."  
  
"About six hours," Ron said.  
  
"Um . . . What are you teaching?" Diana asked.  
  
"Oh! Dueling," he said. " I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Professor William Spam."  
  
"Spam," Diana giggled. "As in the meat that comes in the can?"  
  
"Yeah," William said dully. "Maybe I should have everyone call me Professor Will."  
  
"I think that would work," Hermione said, sitting up straight in her seat. Diana and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
Harry looked Will over. Harry thought he looked very filamiar, but he just couldn't place him. Will was tall and muscular, with blonde hair and dark eyes. He noticed how he flirted around with the girls, and how he carried himself. He seemed like a nice guy, at first. But as continued to observe him something seemed dark, and evil.  
  
"Oh! I'm Hermione, the blonde on is Diana, the red head is Ron, and the one by the window is . . ."  
  
"Harry Potter, I know," Will smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back, and then looked out the window.  
  
"So, dueling is turning into a class?" Diana asked.  
  
"Yeah," Will answered. "It's a class that all seventh years are required to take."  
  
"Oh! It was required at my old school from fourth year on to take Dueling," Diana said.  
  
"You went to Salem, didn't you?" Will asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Diana asked. This immedately drew back Harry's attention.  
  
"Your acsent," Will said. " I was born in Massachetts, but my family moved me to London two years later."  
  
"So, why didn't you go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Cause my parents were both teachers at another school," Will said.  
  
"Oh! What did they teach?" Diana asked.  
  
"My mom teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts, and my dad teaches Potions," Will smiled.  
  
"So did mine!" Diana yelled.  
  
"No!" Will yelled, not believing what Diana just said.  
  
"Yes!" Diana smiled. Harry rolled his eyes and looked back out the window.  
  
Everyone, expect Harry, talked to Will for almost the rest of the six hours of the train ride. "Well," Hermione looked at her watch. " We're almost at Hogwarts."  
  
"I should probably go," Will said. "I have some stuff to finish before we get there."  
  
"Oh, well, see you at the ceremony," Hermione smiled, as Will left the compartment.  
  
" Thank God!" Harry said under his breath.  
  
"First years!" Hagrid yelled, as all four looked over at him.  
  
"Can you believe that's the last time we'll hear that?" Hermione said.  
  
"No," Ron sighed.  
  
" Remember our plan Ron," Diana whispered over to him.  
  
" Oh yeah," Ron smiled.  
  
Diana walked over and wrapped her arms around Harry. "Hey Mr. Anti- social!" Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
They climb into the carage and departed for Hogwarts. " This is the last time that we're going to do this either," Hermione sniffed.   
  
" This is the first and last time I'll ever do this," Diana said, looking out her window. "I've never seen Hogwarts from this perpsective."  
  
" Yeah, Hogwarts looks so magical from there," Hermione smiled.  
  
"It's cause it is magical," Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Diana smiled as see looked out the window. Suddenly, everything about it looked different. Diana turned and looked at Harry, but it wasn't Harry . . . it was Godric. She felt short of breath, and then everything went black . . . 


End file.
